Special Day
by gabiiii981
Summary: Hikaru lo olvida por completo, Kaoru se ofende por la actitud del idiota de su gemelo. Kyoya siente que su alma se quiebra al ver esa excesiva cantidad de regalos hacia él comprados con su presupuesto, siendo idea de Tamaki. YAOI. Hitachiincest. TamaxKyo.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Bueno, no se si es necesario que lean "My Little Puppy", o "Porque adoro tu egoismo" (Fics anteriores) para entender este fic. Solo voy a decir que en esta historia las parejas ya estan formadas ^^. Voy a tratar de que sean pocos capitulos, a lo mucho cinco. Espero que puedan leerlo._

* * *

El dia luminoso y radiante era imposible de no apreciar por aquel ventanal que reflejaba los rayos de sol, y hacia que su calidez se transmitiera dentro de la habitación de un par de gemelos.

El primero en abrir los ojos es Kaoru, con sueño. Durmiendo de costado, y dándole la espalda a su hermano, estira sus brazos y bosteza. Luego se da la vuelta y mira de frente a Hikaru, quien seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Ambos tenían la costumbre de dormir casi desnudos, solo con pantalones como pijama. Y al maravillarse contemplando el frágil cuerpo de su hermano mayor, al notar su calida respiración una y otra vez, y al apreciar su rostro dormido como el de un autentico angel, se siente totalmente agradecido de ser su novio.

Sonríe al verlo, y recordando a la perfeccion ese dia, se acerca a él, toma sus hombros con ambas manos y lo deja boca arriba de la cama, Kaoru se recuesta encima de él con lentitud.

Al sentir el movimiento, Hikaru abre los ojos con pereza, despertando al fin.

-Hikaru..- Kaoru rie un poco al ver su rostro adormecido, y al sentir su cuerpo contra el de él.

-Buenos días ^^.-

Hikaru, ya un poco mas lucido, lo mira confundido.

-Ehh… buenos… días. ¿Desde cuando me despiertas de esta…?-

Y rápidamente, el menor le encaja un dulce y tierno beso. Lo saborea y mueve sus labios para poder complacer a Hikaru. Se separa y vuelve a sonreírle feliz.

-Forma O.o.-

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-

-No. En absoluto.-

Kaoru lleva una mano a los negros cabellos de su gemelo, y lo acaricia.

-Te amo ^^.-

Hikaru se le queda mirando, y siente algo muy muy extraño.

-Yo también ^^U. Aunque…-

El menor se acerca lentamente a su boca y comienza a besarlo de forma mas profunda, y juntando su cuerpo contra el de Hikaru.

Él cierra sus ojos y corresponde, comienza a acariciar su espalda desnuda, y pega su torso contra el de Kaoru para sentir su calor corporal. El menor se coloca a su costado, y suspira con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hikaru rie un poco, y le acaricia el rostro.

-Siempre estaremos juntos, Hikaru..-

-Por supuesto, Kao- chan. Me alegra que quieras despertarme de esa forma en las mañanas.-

Kaoru le sonríe tranquilamente.

-Lo hice por que hoy es un dia especial ^^.-

Hikaru se le queda mirando por segundos casi interminables, y le sonríe antes de que se diera cuenta de su incertidumbre.

-Claro ^^U.-

El menor toma su rostro con ambas manos y vuelve a besarlo, el mayor lo abraza y lo acerca contra su cuerpo nuevamente.

Kaoru vuelve a reir divertido cuando se separa, y jadea brevemente para tomar aire. Lo abraza y estrecha su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Te amo mucho, mi Hika- chan.- Le dice con voz melosa, y aferrándose a él con suavidad. Hikaru lo abraza con protección, y besa su cabeza.

No iba a preguntar nada, ni a desaprovechar la situación. Hace semanas que Kaoru no se mostraba tan afectuoso, y eso le parecia demasiado raro. Pero bueno, no quería preguntar el por que de tanto cariño de repente.

-Disfrutemos este dia juntos, será solo nuestro dia.-

Muy bien. Hikaru comenzaba a asustarse. Era oficial.

-Debemos empezar muy bien hoy. Mi regalo para ti será lo que tu desees.- Le dice Kaoru, se separa y lo mira a los ojos inocentemente.

-¿Regalo?- Pregunta Hikaru en un murmuro que es incomprensible para su hermano.

-Ahh.. emm..-

-Puedes pedirme que haga lo que sea.-

Hikaru jadea sorprendido, y cuando Kaoru le sonríe, entrecierra sus ojos de forma seductora.

-Haremos lo que tu quieras en este momento, Hikaru.- Le sonríe con dulzura, pronunciando esas palabras con ternura y suavidad.

Hikaru se sonroja hasta morir, y sus dudas crecen mas y mas.

¿Bajo que clase de concepto Kaoru era el que se ofrecia de esa forma tan adorable y… sexual? Se supone que era el que siempre se hacia el difícil ¬¬.

Pero definitivamente no iba a decir que NO jamás en su vida XD. Y no iba a cuestionarlo de ninguna manera. Se le arroja encima, y le da un suave beso en la mejilla. Kaoru se sorprende y lo mira con los ojos brillosos.

-Es la primera vez que me dejas hacer esto, Kaoru. Asi que no tendremos sexo, solo sere muy cariñoso contigo.-

-¿Qué?-

Hikaru, antes de que pueda decir algo mas, le da un beso suave y tranquilo. Era tan extrañamente suave y tierno, Kaoru lo nota y se sonroja aturdido. Cuando se separan, luego de haberse besado por minutos, jadea para tomar aire, y mira débilmente el rostro de Hikaru.

-Pero.. pero… hoy lo haremos de todas formas.. ¿No es asi, Hikaru?- Pregunta mas sonrojado que antes.

-¿Por… que lo preguntas? No es necesario si tu no quieres. Rayos, de verdad estoy cambiando u.u.-

Y cuando Hikaru mira detenidamente el rostro de Kaoru, nota que algo no andaba bien. Tenia una expresión mezcla de asombro, e indignación. Mas que nada, estaba desorientado y lo miraba fijamente como no reaccionando.

-Sabes que dia es hoy, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta con algo de frialdad.

Hikaru siente un escalofrio horrible recorrer su cuerpo, y no contesta. Porque honestamente no tenia idea de lo que le estaba hablando. Kaoru se enoja un poco, se levanta y se sienta en su lugar. Hikaru lo mira sin poder disimular sus nervios.

-Emm… yo…-

-Con que no sabes, ¿Ah?- El menor se levanta de la cama, le desvia la mirada ofendido y camina hacia el baño.

-¡Ah! ¡Kaoru! ¡E..espera!- Hikaru se levanta apresurado, y lo sigue.

-¡Claro que se… ehh… que dia es hoy O.o!-

Kaoru se detiene adentro del baño, se da media vuelta y observa a su gemelo.

-¿Y que dia es ¬¬?-

Hikaru se le queda mirando un poco extrañado, y nervioso.

-Emm…-

……

……

……

-¿Miércoles?-

¡PAAAF!

Hikaru cierra los ojos asustado ante tal estruendo departe de la puerta. Kaoru la había cerrado con todas sus fuerzas, y se había encerrando allí adentro.

-¡Kaoruu! ¡Argh!- Hikaru deposita ambos puños sobre la puerta del baño. Finalmente suspira agotado, se da media vuelta y baja la mirada.

-¿Cómo rayos…? ¡Argh! ¡¿A quien le importa que dia es hoy?!-

* * *

**Instituto Ouran. Hora: 11:30**

Una persona corria a toda velocidad, tratando de huir como sea.

_"Si me alcanzan… me mataran… y violaran O.o."_

Mira hacia ambos lados del largo pasillo, y se detiene al notar que no había peligro. Suspira agotada, y se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

_"Eso fue tan peligroso. Bueno, obviamente exagero, pero…"_

-¡Haruhi- kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Y un escalofrio recorre el cuerpo de Haruhi al escuchar que una avalancha de chicas se acercaba corriendo detrás de ella.

_"Este definitivamente es el peor dia del año."_

-¡Vayamos tras él XD!- Exclaman todas y salen corriendo contra la pobre.

-¡Miedo O.o!- Ella se da media vuelta y huye de todas sus fanaticas desquiciadas que querían confesarle su amor y todas esas cosas. Era obvio que sucedería algo asi ese dia, pero Haruhi no pensaba que sus clientas tratarían de abalanzarse encima de ella y hacerle cosas indecentes.

**Cinco minutos antes:**

-Espero que el Instituto este tranquilo hoy.-

Haruhi caminaba muy calmada contemplando el lindo dia, atraviesa las puertas de la entrada del Instituto y continua caminando.

-Aunque sea relativamente tranquilo, ya que es obvio que todas las chicas estarán bastante descontroladas. Pero supongo que se emocionaran mas por los demás miembros del Host Club, yo no llamo tanto la atención.-

-¡HARUHI- KUN!-

Siente que el piso tiembla.

_"¿Terremoto?"_

Se da media vuelta algo confundida, y abre los ojos horrorizada al ver que docenas de chicas corren hacia ella, y la rodean en un segundo.

-Ahh.. emm… ustedes O.o..-

-¡Buenos días ^^!-

-¡Kya! ¡Te ves mas hermoso que nunca!-

-¡En especial este dia tan valioso para nosotras!-

Todas llevaban brillitos de esperanzas en los ojos, y entonces, Haruhi reacciona.

-Entiendo, chicas ^^U. Pero… ¿Qué les parece si dejamos esto para las horas del Host Club? Ahora todas deben ir a su clase correspondiente, y no quiero que pierdan su tiempo por algo como esto.- ella les sonríe tranquilamente, con la naturalidad que la caracterizaba. Todas se mueren de amor al escucharla.

-¡No podemos resistir ni un segundo mas!-

-¡Queremos compartir nuestros sentimientos contigo!-

-¡Y queremos que pases este dia con nosotras!-

Haruhi las mira sonriendo nerviosa por sus comentarios, y cuando trata de volver a reclamar gentilmente…

-¡Por eso, hoy te haremos todo nuestro por un dia XD!- Exclaman todas la unisono.

Se abalanzan riendo emocionadas sobre Haruhi, para capturarla o algo asi O.o.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No O.o! ¡¿Que hacen?! ¡No toquen ahí!-

La pobre castaña intenta liberarse con todas sus fuerzas, y lo logra de milagro. Cuando empieza a retroceder, sus admiradoras se acercan con cautela hacia ella.

-No te haremos daño, Haruhi- kun ^^.-

-¡Solo te queremos con nosotras!-

-¡Correspóndenos!-

-Pero.. chicas… yo ^^U…- Haruhi intentaba justificarse, no diciendo algo ofensivo para que ellas no se pongas nerviosas y la ataquen.

-¡HACIA ÉL!- Ordena una, y todas salen corriendo hacia la chica.

Haruhi se asusta obviamente, y huye despavorida.

-¡Auxilio O.O!-

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Haruhi vuelve a detener su correr, y llega a la entrada del Instituto nuevamente. Jadea cansada, y suspira frustrada de la vida.

-Este dia es un asco ¬¬. Todas están… ¡Estan locas O.o!- Se atreve a exclamar.

Y de pronto, al ver al frente, nota que por lo menos una persona conocida no-violadora se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Haaaru- chan ^^!- Honey se queda frente a ella sonriéndole con el buen humor de siempre.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Tan puntual como siempre! ¡Jejeje ^^! ¿Qué haces en la entrada? ¿Por qué no ingresaste a tu clase?-

-Buenos días, Honey- senpai. La verdad, ni siquiera pensé en la posibilidad de entrar a clases ¬¬. He estado huyendo como una condenada desde que llegue.-

-¿Huyendo? ¿De quien?-

Haruhi mira hacia atrás, cerciorándose de que no había peligro. Vuelve a mirar a Honey y se alivia.

-De mis clientas y fanaticas del Host Club ¬¬. Querían que este con ellas, y querían hacerme cosas extrañas O.o. Salí corriendo cuando todas se me abalanzaron encima.-

-Ohh. Ya entiendo. Suele pasar en este dia. Dejando de lado que nuestras clientas trataran de matarnos, ¡Hoy sera muy divertido! ¡Quiero que venga Takashi, asi le doy su regalo súper especial :D!- Honey se entusiasma al máximo con solo pensarlo.

-¿Regalo especial?-

Y entonces, Haruhi reacciona ante todo. Honey y Mori eran pareja desde hace años según los demás miembros del Host Club, lo mas posible era que ellos disfrutaran ese dia como cualquiera pareja de novios y ya estaban acostumbrados a darse regalos o a intimar en las noches todos los años en la misma fecha.

-¿¡Ah?! ¡Intimar O.O!- Y luego de exclamar eso, Haruhi se tapa la boca y se sonroja.

-¿Haru- chan? ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunta con inocencia el pequeño rubio.

-No, no. Todo esta bien, Honey- senpai ^^U.-

_"¿Acaso me han contagiado lo pervertido ¬¬? Últimamente suelo pensar en sexo con mucha facilidad -.-"_

-Emm. Por cierto…- Haruhi sonríe algo nerviosa, y le dirige la mirada a Honey.

-¿Cuál será tu regalo especial ^^U?-

-¡Que bueno que lo preguntas, Haru- Chan ^^!-

Al escucharlo hablar con tanta alegría, no podía imaginarse algo malo. Es decir, ¿Honey? ¿Haciendo cosas indecentes e impuras? Con solo ver lo lindo e inocente que sonaba, no se podia formar una oración con su nombre y la palabra "pervertido" incluida. Haruhi los había visto tener relaciones una vez por casualidad, pero aun asi, no podía imaginarse de ninguna manera que el regalo para Mori seria algo tan directo como…

-Tendremos sexo ^^. Casi nunca lo hacemos en el Instituto porque nos parece muy tonto arriesgarnos. Pero la verdad es que los riesgos nos excitan hasta morir :D. Asi que hoy le dare un regalo especial, él elegira el lugar en donde quiera hacerlo, y yo lo obedeceré. También le dare a elegir si quiere ser el seme o el uke, ya que suelo yo ser el que elige esas cosas ^^.-

Perfecto. Teoría a la basura ¬¬. Honey y Mori eran los pervertidos Nº1 de la lista en el Host Club.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, Takashi me dijo que me esperaba en nuestro salón cinco minutos antes de que empezaran las clases! ¡Quizas quiera darme un regalo también ^^! ¡Debo apresurarme para llegar!-

-Entiendo. Nos vemos en el Host Club, Honey- senpai.-

-¡Nos vemos luego, Haru- chan ^^!- Honey sale corriendo y la saluda muy alegre con su mano. Haruhi hace lo mismo, y luego baja la mirada resignada.

_"Es normal que mis pensamientos se vuelvan pervertidos si me sigo relacionando con todas estas personas ¬¬U"_


	2. Chapter 2

_HolaaaAaAaA! Sip, creo que es obvio cual es el "Special Day" en este fic xD. Muchas gracias por leerme a: **crazyonechan, shadow-black-neko, kami-haruka.**_

_Siguieeente capi:_

* * *

-Buenos días, Haruhi.-

Ella se estremece al escuchar a sus espaldas esa voz familiar, fría y calculadora. Se da media vuelta y sonríe al darse cuenta de quien era.

-¡Ah! Buenos días, Kyoya- senpai. Me alegro de que hayas venido, por lo menos no me quedare sola aquí en la entrada, el único lugar seguro del Instituto -.-…-

-¿El único lugar seguro?- Cuestiona Kyoya extrañado.

-Si. Exacto. Veras, todas mis clientas del Host Club me han estado persiguiendo para capturarme o algo asi O.o. De pura suerte pude escapar, y hasta ahora nadie me ha encontrado, supongo que me quedare en la entrada hasta que el timbre de clases toque.-

-Ya veo. No has pasado mucho tiempo en el Instituto, te dire que todos los años en la misma fecha es exactamente igual. Todas nuestras clientas trataran de matarnos.-

_"Es exactamente lo que dijo Honey- senpai u.u."_

-En especial a los "nuevos". Haruhi, eres el blanco mas vulnerable en este momento. Es mas, probablemente solo se enfoquen en ti y nos dejen en paz a todos nosotros. No negare que eso seria bastante comodo para todos los demás, ya que nadie nos fastidiaría.-

-Gracias, Kyoya- senpai ¬¬.-

-No agradezcas, solo soy sincero. Por cierto, ¿No has visto a Tamaki?-

Y ante su comentario, Haruhi vuelve a reaccionar.

Quizás Honey y Mori llevaban años disfrutando ese dia, pero para Kyoya y Tamaki era la primera vez. Las dudas invaden la mente de la castaña, y se pregunta muchas veces como lo celebrarían. Tal vez ni siquiera habían planeado nada para la ocasión, y a la noche saldrían solos como una pareja discreta. Aunque conociendo a Tamaki, eso era casi imposible. El príncipe enamorado querria algo romantico SI O SI. Es mas, seguro ya habían tenido relaciones a primera hora del dia.

-¡Ah! ¡Relaciones O.o!!- Haruhi vuelve a cubrirse la boca sonrojada y le desvia la mirada a Kyoya.

-¿Haruhi? ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta él con algo de desconfianza.

-Nada, nada. Estoy bien ^^U.-

_"Esto me esta afectando el cerebro. Increíblemente, tengo muchas dudas ¬¬U."_

-No he visto a Tamaki- senpai desde que llegue. Tampoco me mandó mensajes ni nada, ni hoy a la mañana, ni ayer a la noche.-

Kyoya la mira a los ojos y arquea una ceja.

-¿Él suele mandarte mensajes a cada momento que no estamos en el Instituto?-

-Por supuesto. Todo el tiempo, es un fastidio algunas veces ¬¬. Al salir del Instituto, a la noche, a la mañana, cuando…-

Haruhi frena sus palabras y traga saliva al notar el aura oscura y maligna alrededor de Kyoya. Él se da media vuelta y mira hacia las afueras del Instituto con una venita en la cabeza.

-Claro. Tiene tiempo para mandarte mensajes** A TI**, y a mi que me parta un rayo, ¿Cierto?-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento O.o! ¡Le dire que no me mande mas mensajes! ¡Lo juro!-

-Estupido Tamaki ¬¬.- Kyoya suspira, y mira de reojo a Haruhi.

-Esta bien. No le digas nada, ya arreglare cuentas con él.-

_"Admiren al rey de las sombras ¬¬U"_

-Emm.. senpai.. Ustedes harán algo especial el dia de hoy, ¿No?- Y se arrepiente de haber preguntado algo tan atrevido como eso.

El rey de las sombras gira lentamente para verla a los ojos, y ella retrocede nerviosa. Inesperadamente, él sonríe con amabilidad.

-Sexo obviamente.-

_"Rayos ¬¬. ¿Acaso todos son tan predecibles?"_

-Aunque la verdad, como este es nuestro primer año en esta fecha, pensé en regalarle algo. Pero no tuve tiempo de comprar algún objeto o elegirlo, asi que me conformare con recibir algún regalo de su parte.-

_"Deberias haberlo echo una prioridad. Es tu pareja después de todo ¬¬."_

-No creo que debas preocuparte por eso. Tamaki- senpai es muy romantico, y lo mas seguro es que te regalara algo fuera de tu imaginación, suele ser muy impredecible en ese sentido.- Haruhi le sonríe naturalmente.

_"En realidad, suele ser muy impredecible en todos los sentidos."_

-Honestamente no me preocupan los regalos. Son solo por cortesía, este dia es puramente comercial y vacio.- Kyoya cierra los ojos desinteresado.

-Tamaki- senpai se pondría triste si te oyera hablar asi.- ella lo mira con algo de tristeza.

-Ya se lo dije ayer, y no le importo demasiado. Además, aunque esa sea la realidad, vamos a "celebrarlo" de cualquier manera. El sexo en la noche es bastante placentero. Espero que quiera salir, y que él se ofrezca a pagar. No pienso utilizar nada de mi dinero.-

_"Tengo frio. Me estoy congelando ¬¬._" Pero Haruhi nota que alguien conocido por ambos se dirige caminando hacia ellos, atravesando la entrada.

-Kaoru. Buenos…-

-Buenos días Haruhi, buenos días Kyoya- senpai.- Es lo único que alcanza a decir y pasa por el costado de ambos con una expresión algo molesta.

-¿Qué sucede con él?- Pregunta ella, y se queda mirando su camino.

-Yo también ire a mi salón. Nos vemos en el Host Club, Haruhi.- Sin decir mas, Kyoya comienza a caminar hacia adentro, dejando a Haruhi sola y mas confundida. Mira hacia el frente sin muchos animos.

_"Ire al salón cuando toque el timbre definitivamente. No quiero que nadie me "mate" todavía."_

-¡KAORU T.T!!-

Y se asusta de muerte ante el grito desesperado de Hikaru.

-¿Por qué se enojo de esa forma? ¡No entiendo T.T!- Continua diciendo preocupado.

-Buenos días ¬¬U. Supongo que Kaoru esta enojado contigo, por eso acaba de pasar por aquí con una expresión de mal humor notable.- Haruhi lo mira a su costado, como si todo fuera muy predecible.

-¡Es que francamente no lo entiendo! ¡Todo estaba bien ò.ó! ¡Pero todo me resulto raro cuando a la mañana quiso tener sexo! ¡Y entonces pregunto: ¿Sabes que dia es hoy?! ¡¿Yo como rayos voy a saberlo?! ¡Da igual! ¡No importa que dia es hoy! ¿¡Quien le da tanta importancia a…?!-

-Hoy es San Valentín, Hikaru ¬¬.-

………

………

………

-¿Q..q.q.…?-

-No creo que no lo sepas, seria algo bastante estúpido de tu parte. Sin ofender.-

-¡AAAAHH!! ¡POR DIOS! ¡SOY UN IDIOTA! ¡KAORU T.T!- Hikaru sale corriendo rápidamente para encontrar a su hermano y disculparse un millón de veces.

_"Diganme que es una broma. ¿Hay alguien mas que llame la atencion de forma absurda en este lugar?"_

**-¡Haaaaaaaaaruhi XD!!**- Esa voz. Ese grito alarmante, ese mal presentimiento que la invadia desde la primera hora de la mañana.

Haruhi traga saliva y se da media vuelta para recibir el abrazo mas calido, acogedor, salvaje, cariñoso y romantico de su vida.

-¡Tamaki- senpai!!¡¡CONTROLATE!!- Pero era totalmente inútil. King reia divertido al tener a su hija entre sus brazos, y no planeaba soltarla ni en un millón de años.

-¡Feliz San Valentin!!! ¡Prometo comprarte una tonelada de chocolate para que saborees la dulzura y exquisitez de la alta clase hasta el ultimo dia de tu vida :D!!!!- La suelta y la coloca en frente suyo, sonriendole con mucha felicidad.

-Ahh.. No es necesario que te molestes con una exagerada tonelada de chocolate ^^U. además…-

_"Ademas, todas esas chicas me regalaran chocolate como para una vida entera."_

-No me gustan demasiado las cosas dulces. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Kyoya- senpai pasó por aquí hace minutos y pregunto por ti.-

-¡Kyoya ^^!! ¡TENGO EL REGALO MAS GENIAL QUE TE PUEDAS IMAGINAR PARA ÉL!!-

-¿Sexo u.u?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Pero no solo eso! ¡Le compre muchas otras cosas geniales XD!-

Haruhi sonrie al escucharlo, y le presta toda su atencion. Dejando de lado lo del sexo, obviamente.

-Estoy segura de que sea lo que sea que le regales, eso lo hara muy feliz.-

-Haruhi..- Tamaki le sonríe alegremente.

-Disfruten al maximo su dia. Por lo menos no sera una agonia para ustedes :).-

-¿Agonia O.o?-

Suena el timbre de comienzo de clases.

-Por lo menos no ahora u.u. Espero que las clases sean eternas… porque luego…-

-¡Haruhi- kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Se oyen los agudos gritos desesperados de sus fanaticas. Tamaki se extraña al ver una abalancha de chicas corriendo hacia ellos desde atrás de Haruhi.

-¿Esas chicas quieren capturarte o algo asi?-

Ella se da media vuelta y se horroriza.

-¡Si! ¡Huyamos O.o!!!!- Haruhi lo toma del brazo y ambos salen corriendo para huir de la amenaza.

* * *

_"Ufff… pude escapar con éxito -.-… si trato de verle el lado positivo a la situacion, por lo menos me mantendre en una pieza hasta el final de clases."_

Haruhi suspira frustrada, y continua tomando apuntes de la clase, a pesar de que nadie le prestaba atencion.

_"Aunque… me siento horriblemente incomoda. Se respira tension pura en este ambiente."_

-Kaoruuuu T.T..-

Ella gira hacia su izquierda y arquea una ceja al escuchar a Hikaru.

-Dejame ver si entiendo bien. Kaoru se te echo encima en la mañana, y tu le correspondiste sin tener la mas palida idea de por que. Todo paso como si nada, y solo lo hiciste por el placer de tener sexo, al final él se enojo por una causa bastante razonable, tu falta de consideración e idiotez, ¿Correcto?-

-Rayos, Haruhi no pudo haberlo dicho mejor.- Dice Kaoru, y mira de reojo a ambos.

-Ayy lo siento ¬¬. Ya me disculpe un millon de veces. Ademas, es solo un tonto dia, solo porque lo olvide no es el fin del mundo, ¿No tienes en cuenta que este dia es puramente comercial y que solo lo disfrutan las chicas tontas?-

Dos segundos despues de haber hablado, Hikaru se cubre la boca sorprendido. Kaoru le clava la mirada con bastante enojo, y Haruhi ya se veia venir algo malo.

-Hikaru, mejor no trates de arreglarla ¬¬.- Murmura ella, con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No. Hikaru tiene toda la razon. El dia es comercial, solo los idiotas enamorados lo disfrutan con sus parejas.- Kaoru baja la mirada tristemente.

-Solo las personas que sienten el amor constantemente.- Entrecierra los ojos y desvia la mirada.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Yo no…!- Hikaru lo mira preocupado, y el timbre del cambio de hora corta sus palabras.

-Muy bien. Hikaru, Kaoru, deben hablar a solas.- Haruhi se levanta y mira seriamente a sus amigos.

-Olvidalo. No tengo nada mas que decirle ¬¬.- Kaoru se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

-Hikaru. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- Haruhi le dirige la mirada con total atencion.

-Por supuesto ò.ó.- El mayor camina rápidamente sin pensar demasiado, se adelanta hacia Kaoru y lo mira de frente impidiendole el paso.

-Quitate ¬¬.-

-No.-

-Te lo advierto.-

-No me asustas.-

-QUITATE.-

-Kaoru ¬¬.-

-Quiero salir maldita sea ò.ó.-

-Vamos a hablar quieras o NO.-

-¿Qué O.o?-

Hikaru le sonrie con malicia, le toma un brazo y lo arrastra a la fuerza fuera del salon de clases. Kaoru intenta soltarse bruscamente.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Sueltame ò.ó!-

-Jamas, nena.-

-¡Arhrg!! ¡Hikaruuu!!-

-Gracias por el consejo, Haruhii. Nos vemos en la proxima hora XD.-

Haruhi los saluda con su mano, ignorando que el menor estaba siendo arrastrado totalmente en contra de su voluntad.

_"En realidad, me referia a que aclaren sus diferencias con una charla normal y pacifica. Pero ya que."_

-Supongo que debo salir tambien.- Ella, luego de un par de minutos, sale del salon y comienza a caminar.

_"Mmm.. Que raro, por alguna extraña razon, creo que no deberia estar caminando tan tranquilamente por los pasillos."_

-¡ALLI ESTA HARUHI-KUN!!!-

-¡FUJIOKA- SAMA!!-

Haruhi se sorprende y se da media vuelta.

-¿Chicas O.o?-

-¡¡¡HACIA ÉL XD!!!- Todas se abalanzan corriendo lo mas rapido posible. Haruhi se asusta de muerte y sale corriendo horrorizada.

* * *

-Hablame.. Ya no me ignores ¬¬.- Hikaru estaba sentado en frente de Kaoru, ambos apoyados en el marco de un gran ventanal de los pasillos de Ouran.

-Me sacaste a la fuerza, olvidaste que dia es hoy, ¿Y pretendes que te hable como si nada? olvídalo.- El menor miraba hacia bajo y no piensa en escucharlo.

-Aunque sea… mirame a lo ojos.- Hikaru lleva las manos a su rostro para intentar levantar su mirada hacia la suya. Kaoru se suelta y vuelve a bajar la mirada.

-Basta. No vas… a comprarme con eso.-

-¿Ah no?- El mayor le sonrie inocentemente, vuelve a tomarlo del rostro, y lo acerca con delicadeza a su boca.

-Hikaru..- Murmura debilmente Kaoru, y antes de que sus labios se junten, sienten una presencia. En realidad, un millon de presencias.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD!!!!-

-¡El amor entre hermanos esta mas fuerte que nunca!!-

-¡Y eso que no estamos en el Host Club!!!-

Muchas de sus admiradoras estaban a lo lejos presenciando la escena, y gritando de la felicidad. Kaoru reacciona y se separa nuevamente, apartando las manos de Hikaru.

-¡Te he repetido muchas veces que no quiero que nos besemos aquí!-

-Por Dioss, no es para tanto ¬¬.-

-¡Si lo es! ¡Llamaremos mucho la atencion y eso podria causar problemas mas graves!-

-Te apuesto a que no es como dices.-

-¡Hikaru! ¿Estas escuchando lo que…?-

El mayor acerca su rostro al de su hermano y lo besa. Kaoru abre los ojo atonito. Hikaru se separa y rie con malicia.

-¿Lo ves? No se murio nadie XD.-

**-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-**

Ambos saltan en su lugar algo asustados por los gritos descontrolados de las chicas al presencíar ese corto beso. El menor se sonroja avergonzado, y luego mira mas que enojado a su gemelo.

-Te fuiste al diablo ò.ó.-

-¿Ah? Sabes que ellas reaccionan asi con todo lo que hacemos -.-…-

-Hablo en serio ¬¬. Te pasaste, y mucho. ¿Acaso esta es tu forma de pedir disculpas?-

-¡Ahh! ¡Es cierto O.o! ¡Perdoname! ¡Soy un idiota T.T!-

-Si. Es cierto. ¿Algo mas que decir?-

-Yo… lamento haber dicho que este dia era solo para chicas tontas.- Murmura Hikaru bajando la mirada arrepentido.

-Es muy facil disculparse luego de haber echo algo malo.- Contesta Kaoru de mala gana.

-Kaoru… te amo…- Hikaru se sonroja nervioso y entrecierra los ojos apenado. Kaoru se sorprende y lo mira a los ojos con curiosidad.

-Dilo de nuevo.-

-No me hagas esto mas dificil u.u.-

-Te perdonare si lo dices sinceramente ^^.-

-Yo.. Yo te amo. Y quiero… desearte… un feliz San Valentin..- Hikaru le sonrie apenado, y trata de disimularlo.

-Eres tan lindo W.W.- Kaoru se enternece al escucharlo y le sonrie.

-Bien, no olvidare tan facil que te olvidaste de este dia, pero todo estara bien esta noche, cuando te de tu regalo ^^.-

-¿Regalo?- Pregunta Hikaru confundido.

-Sii. Esperare con ansias el que tu me des.-

-Ahhh..- Luego de unos segundos reacciona y lo mira extrañado.

-¿Me estas diciendo que debo comprarte algo O.o?-

-Claro ¬¬. Yo tengo uno para ti, creo que es lo justo dartelo a la noche ^^.-

-Ahhh..- Y vuelve a reaccionar tres segundos despues.

-Hablas de sexo, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Qué? NO. Hablo de algo material, no todo es sexo ¬¬.- el menor se cruza de brazos.

-Bueno, bueno ¬¬. Una buena noche de sexo seria bastante satisfactorio. Ademas ¿Qué piensas? Me acabo de enterar hace dos horas que es San Valentin, no pretendas que te regale algo genial.-

-Bien, de acuerdo. Aunque sea intenta imaginar algo que me agrade -.-…-

Hikaru se coloca en modo pensativo, y se le prende la lamparita.

-¿Flores XD?-

Kaoru lo mira con reproche.

-¡No! ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Una chica O.o?-

-Oyee ¬¬. ¿Una tarjeta en forma de corazon?-

-¡Soy un hombre O.o!-

-¡Argrg! ¡De acuerdo ò.ó! ¿Quieres una pistola? ¡Quizas eso te parezca mas varonil!-

Kaoru se enoja obviamente, se levanta, se da media vuelta y se retira caminando ofendido. Hikaru se sorprende y nota que se habia pasado por tercera vez en el dia con su hermano, se levanta y corre tras él.

-¡Kaoru!! ¡Espera!! ¡Lo siento T.T!-

----------------


	3. Chapter 3

_Hii ^^! Subo un nuevo capi. Me tengo que apurar para seguir escribiendo, porque lo deje hasta aca al fic, jejeje. Muchas gracias a: **c****razyonechan, shadow-black-neko, MAGOT** [Si si, conozco esa serie, y es genial W.W]_

_Nuevo cap::_

* * *

-Ky- o - yaaaaAaAaAa ^^ .- Tamaki mira con curiosidad a su compañero, que estaba sentado detrás de él, le sonrie y apoya ambos codos en SU asiento.

-Ya que ahora no hay nadie en el salon, podemos hacer todo lo que tu quieras. Besarnos, tener sexo, TODO lo que te haga feliz estara bien :D.-

Kyoya lo mira sin expresion y se cruza de brazos en el pupitre.

-¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?- Cuestiona de una forma naturalmente normal.

-Parte de mi regalo es hacer lo que tu quieras durante todo el dia. Lo que tu decidas esta bien.-

-Entiendo. No me parece algo prudente hacerlo aquí.- Él se queda pensativo por unos segundos, y luego mira a los ojos a Tamaki.

-¿Parte del regalo? ¿Acaso tu…?-

-¡SII! ¡Te compre algunas cosas!! XD.- King lo mira muy emocionado.

-Y ya se que no me compraste nada, pero yo lo hice porque queria que apreciaras este momento especial. Es nuestro primer San Valentin, y quiero que todo sea perfecto.-

-Gracias.- Sonrie Kyoya dulcemente.

-Pensaba en ir a cenar los dos solos.-

-¡¡Es una gran idea!! Podemos ir a un buen Restaurante. Yo invito.- Lo interrumpe King muy ansioso.

-No. Yo…-

Tamaki se extraña al escucharlo.

-Yo debo pagar. Creo que es lo correcto.-

-¿Kyoya O.o?-

-PERO No te acostumbres ¬¬, esto pasara solo una vez en tu vida.-

-¡¡¡GRACIAS XD!!!- King se le tira encima y lo abraza escandalosamente.

-Tamaki, ¿Podrias ¬¬…?-

-¡Te amo!-

-Si, yo tambien, pero…-

-¡Este sera el mejor dia de nuestras vidas XD!!- Tamaki se aparta, riendo como un niño de diez años, entonces Kyoya se queda un segundo estatico contemplándolo.

-Tamaki..-

-¿Si?-

Él lo toma del rostro, lo acerca con delicadeza y lo besa con suavidad. King corresponde, toma sus manos y cierra los ojos disfrutando de su contacto. Kyoya se separa, y le sonrie.

-Feliz dia.-

-Feliz San Valentin :D.- Murmura Tamaki y se le queda mirando con nostalgia, sus ojos azules brillaban mas que nunca al chocar su mirada con la de su pareja.

------------

Terminan las clases. Eso solo significaba una cosa ^^ ¡Hora del Host Club y hora de enfrentar a las maniaticas violadoras :D!

-Bien. Perfecto. No sera tan dificil de afrontar. Son seres humanos despues de todo.- Haruhi toma aire con valentia, lleva ambas manos hacia las compuertas del Host Club, y exhala.

-Haruhii.. Abre la puerta de una vez XP.- Kaoru estaba a su derecha, y la miraba con gesto aburrido.

-Hace mas de cinco minutos que estamos esperando a que te prepares psicológicamente ¬¬.- Hikaru se encoge de hombres de forma indiferente.

-Ok, Ok, ya voy. Impacientes ¬¬.- Ella empuja ambas puertas de mala gana, y los tres ingresan sin esperar mas. Dan unos pasos hacia adelante, todo el lugar estaba en silencio y eso definitivamente era muy extraño.

-¿Dónde estan todos?- Pregunta Haruhi extrañada.

-Se supone que Tono y Kyoya- senpai siempre llegan primeros.- Menciona Kaoru igual de confundido.

-Da igual, somos los primeros en llegar.- Hikaru mira a su alrededor sin darle importancia.

-La verdad, me siento aliviada. Hasta que ellos y los demas no lleguen no abriremos las puertas del Host Club, asi que tengo unos minutos mas de tranquilidad. Ire a preparar algo de café.- Ella se adelanta rapidamente.

Hikaru y Kaoru se quedan en silencio sin moverse por unos cuantos segundos.

-Kaoru… yo…-

-Ire a sentarme en alguna de las mesas.- El menor ni siquiera se molesta en dirigirle la mirada, lo evade, y justo cuando esta dispuesto a alejarse, Hikaru lo toma del brazo para detenerlo.

-Sueltame ¬¬. Ya te dije que no quiero que…- Cuando Kaoru gira para seguir reprochándole, el mayor rodea su cintura con sus manos y lo pega contra su cuerpo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estas…?!-

Hikaru lo mira a los ojos con decision, con profundidad, y ambos chocan sus miradas por segundos eternos. Entonces, el mayor le sonrie, levanta sus manos y le toma el rostro dulcemente, acercandolo al suyo de manera lenta y seductora.

-Hikaru…- Murmura Kaoru y se sonroja aturdido, sin entender que hacia su hermano. Cierra sus ojos dejandose llevar, y se prepara para recibir un beso, Hikaru se enternece al verlo, se acerca a su boca y justo cuando faltan dos milímetros para que sus labios se unifiquen…

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!-**

-¡REALMENTE HOY ESTAN MAS ROMANTICOS QUE NUNCA XD!!!-

-¡¡¡TRAS ELLOS!!!!- Docenas de chicas corren hacia los gemelos super felices de la vida al presenciar esa escena. Hikaru y Kaoru se separan y giran para verlas. Se asustan hasta la muerte y retroceden ante la avalancha mortal de admiradoras.

-¡¡PERMANEZCAN CON NOSOTRAS EN ESTE DIA!!-

-¡¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN XD!!-

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHH O.O!!!- Ambos son separados por las maniaticas que gritaban cosas y reian de la felicidad.

-¡¡Kaoru T.T!!-

-¡A esto se referia Haruhi O.o!!-

Ante tal alboroto, Haruhi sale de una de las habitaciones del club, y se horroriza al ver que las chicas estaban descontroladas. Mucho mas que antes.

-¡HARUHI- KUN!!-

-¡¡ESPERÁBAMOS LAS HORAS DEL HOST CLUB PARA VERTE!!- Y su propio grupo de fanaticas sale corriendo hacia ella como lo habian echo con anterioridad.

-¡No!! ¡Detenganse! ¡Ahh O.o!!- ella retrocede, se da media vuelta para huir, y en ese momento las chicas las alcanzan y se le tiran encima.

-¡Auxilioooooo O.O!!!!- Exclaman los tres Host horriblemente desesperados XD.

**-¡DETENGANSE ò.ó!!-**

…

…

…

Tamaki Suou, alias "el salvador", alza su mano enfrente de todas las chicas en señal de que paren su ataque. Todas ellas se quedan paralizadas ante el notable grito de advertencia de King, y giran para verlo. A su lado, Kyoya da unos pasos hacia delante y mira de reojo a su compañero.

-Tamaki tiene un anuncio importante para todas ustedes.-

-Exacto. Mis dulces doncellas, les recuerdo que nosotros, los Host, somos seres humanos también. Les pido perdón por la reacción de estos pobres chicos, pero me parece lo mas natural que hayan huido horrorizados por sus actos precipitados. Asi que, si no es mucha molestia, les pediré que… los traten con un poco mas de delicadeza ^^U. Abriremos las puertas del Host Club, intenten tranquilizarse y solicitar a los Host preferidos de siempre.-

-¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIII XD!!!!- Y todas ellas vuelven a tirárseles encima violentamente.

-¡¿Qué O.o?! ¡Waaa!- Hikaru y Kaoru vuelven a quedar enterrados entre la gente.

-¿¡Acaso no escucharon lo que dijo T.T?!- Haruhi deja de respirar al estar debajo de todas las chicas.

**-PERO SIN NADA DE VIOLACIONES ¬¬.-**

Las clientas vuelven a detenerse, y giran nuevamente hacia Tamaki, quien las observaba con seriedad y cruzado de brazos.

-Ohhh u.u- Terminan suspirando todas, desganadas de su existencia. Sueltan a los pobres chicos, y comienzan a alejarse un poco, pacíficamente. King se acerca a ellos rápidamente.

-¡Oigan! ¿Se encuentran…?-

-¡TONO T.T!- Los gemelos se arrastran hacia él y lo abrazan lloriqueando.

-¡Fue horrible!-

-¡Pense que íbamos a morir!-

-¡Eres nuestro salvador!!!- Exclaman al unisono muy agradecidos.

-Ahh. Yo… yo…- Haruhi rengueaba hacia ellos, totalmente agotada.

-Te lo agradezco tanto T.T. No se que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado a tiempo.- Suspira cansada, y trata de recuperar la compostura.

-Lo se. Me deben una XD. Realmente los salve de una violación masiva ^^. De eso mismo quería hablarles. En especial a Haruhi, que no sabe bien como prepararse ante este tipo de situación extrema ò.ó.-

-¿Prepararnos?- Pregunta ella algo extrañada. Kyoya camina hacia ellos, y dirige su mirada a las chicas que aun parecían estar tranquilas, por lo menos por el momento.

-San Valentin es sinónimo de peligro. Hoy, mas que nunca, no debemos ser debiles y debemos demostrar fortaleza contra las tentaciones.- Dice de forma muy determinante.

-¿Qué significa eso precisamente ¬¬?- Vuelve a cuestionar Haruhi, con un mal presentimiento.

-¡HIKARU! ¡KAORU! Ò.Ó-

Ambos se asustan ante el llamado de atención de Tamaki, y lo miran dudosos.

-Por nada del MUNDO hagan algo fuera de lo común, como besarse, o acercarse mas de la cuenta. Traten de hacer actuaciones discretas, mas de lo normal. Si llegan a sobrepasarse aunque sea un poco, ellas se les lanzaran encima y no tendrán compasión.- King niega con la cabeza, temiendo por su seguridad.

-Emm… será… fácil.- Kaoru sonríe nervioso, y rie de la misma forma.

-Si… será… muy fácil…- Hikaru rie de la misma forma, mira hacia abajo y traga saliva.

-Hablamos en serio ¬¬. No hagan nada en frente de ellas.- Les afirma Kyoya con detenimiento, ya que sabia de las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Nosotros no haremos nada malo :D. Deberían aprender de nosotros.- Tamaki sonríe muy orgulloso de si mismo.

_"Lo dice la pareja que tiene relaciones en las habitaciones del Host Club -.-."_ Piensa Haruhi con una gotita en la cabeza. Y un minuto después…

Una puerta se abre a lo lejos.

-¡Taaaaaakashii ^^! ¡Eso fue GRANDIOSO!!-

Ouch. Ese grito no era nada bueno.

De aquel cuarto, el primero en salir es Mori, caminando lentamente. Pero… Oh por Dios, estaba con la camisa desabrochada, de la forma mas sexy posible.

-Sal, Mitsukuni.- Murmura sin ser consciente de la situación. Y el pequeño e inocente rubio sale caminando detrás de él, abrochándose la ropa. Si esa no es una imagen violable, no se como describirla.

-Valio la pena llegar antes al Host Club ^^.-

-Por lo menos nadie nos interrumpió.-

-Takashi… gracias por todo.- Honey se le acerca y le toma la mano.

-Te amo…-

……

……

……

Mori se arrodilla ante él, le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza.

-Yo también. Feliz dia.- Y entonces, luego de sonreírse con la ternura mas grande del mundo, notan que no estaban solos ^^.

Las chicas, aun en shock, presenciaban la escena atónitas. Los demás Host se quedan petrificados, sin saber que hacer.

-Oh.. Oh..- Honey reacciona. Las palabras San Valentin, chicas, peligro, y violación se le cruzan en un flash en su mente.

-¡¡CHICOS!!! ¡¡HUYAN T.T!!!- Exclama Tamaki con todas sus fuerzas. Ese fue el detonante que hizo que las clientas se den cuenta de la situación extremadamente Moe entre los de tercer año.

**-¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!!!-**

-¡¡ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO!!!!-

-¡¡¡VAMOS A MORIR DE AMOR XD!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-¡Waaaaaaa O.o!!- Ambos retroceden aterrados ante la avalancha, y no logran escapar.

-¡No! ¡Honey- senpai! ¡Mori- senpai! T.T- Tamaki intenta ir en su auxilio, pero en ese momento, Kyoya le toma un brazo y lo jala para mirarlo de frente.

-¡Kyoya! ¡No me detengas!-

-¿No ves que ya es demasiado tarde?- Kyoya lo mira decidido, pasa a mirar a las chicas que se abalanzaban hacia ellos.

-Si vas, también te mataran.- Ok. Esto se estaba volviendo serio XD.

-Pe..pero…-

-¿Ustedes también lo acaban de ver? El dia de San Valentin no es broma ¬¬. No hagan nada imprudente o podrían terminar como Mori- senpai y Honey- senpai, que son un claro ejemplo de lo que **NO** hay que hacer.- Explica razonablemente a los demas.

-Ahh.. e..esta bien O.o. Supongo que yo no tendre problema, porque estoy sola.-

_"Me alegra tanto en esta situación u.u."_ Piensa Haruhi aliviada.

-Y ustedes solo contrólense.- Les vuelve aclarar Kyoya a los gemelos.

-Claro, como digas. Ni que fueramos animales en celo ¬¬.- Le contestan de mala gana al unisono.

-Mas les vale ò.ó.- Tamaki los mira seriamente.

-Tambien va para ti, Tamaki ¬¬. No es por nada, pero sueles emocionarte por todo.-

-¿Ah? ¿Yo también? Pero tu eres el que se pone celoso por todo ¬¬.- Le explica con reproche. Pero Kyoya lo mira con un aura oscura, penetrándolo con la mirada.

-Ah.. jeje, olvida lo que dije ^^U.- Tamaki se da media vuelta y se retira caminando.

-Nosotros nos vamos a atender a las maniáticas.- Los gemelos se retiran también.

-Perfecto. Tengo mucha trabajo que hacer. Cuidate, Haruhi.- Kyoya se ajusta los lentes, y sigue a Tamaki.

-Ehh…- Haruhi gira hacia las chicas que estaban en proceso de acosar a Honey y a Mori, que seguían gritando con miedo, por cierto.

_"¿Acaso a nadie se le cruzo por la cabeza ayudarlos ¬¬?"_

-------------------

Como era habitual en el Host Club, Kyoya estaba únicamente concentrado en hacer las cuentas en su computadora mientras permanecia sentado en una de las tantas mesas. Todo era paz y tranquilidad. Raro, bastante raro O.o. Suspira aburrido, cierra la computadora, apoya un codo sobre la mesa y apoya su rostro en su mano.

-Se que estas ahí. Y la verdad, me pregunto por que no estas atendiendo a tus clientas, que son millones y millones el dia de hoy.-

Tamaki se estremece, y solo se dice a si mismo: "De verdad soy predecible." Se acerca lentamente desde atrás y rie un poco.

-Tome un descanso ^^. Quería venir a verte. Tenemos derecho a pasar bien este dia también, ¿No crees?- King queda detrás de él, y sonríe.

-Si. Tienes razón.- Contesta sin expresión su compañero. Entonces, Tamaki sonríe maliciosamente, y rodea desde atrás a Kyoya con sus brazos en un calido abrazo reconfortante.

Se quedan asi por treinta segundos.

-Sueltame.-

-¿Por qué?-

Pasan otros treinta segundos, y Tamaki no puede evitar reir nuevamente.

-Porque… van a vernos.- Contesta Kyoya seriamente. King agacha un poco su cabeza y acerca su rostro a su oído.

-Solo estoy probándote…- Le ronronea melosamente, con total seducción. Kyoya se levanta de su asiento, se suelta y se da media vuelta para verlo a los ojos con enojo.

**-Autocontrol ¬¬.**- Dice con firmeza, y sin dejar de mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo pretendes que tenga autocontrol si vienes y tratas de…?-

-Ahh.. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar XD?- Tamaki sonríe desafiante, bastante desinteresado.

-No es el dia adecuado para averiguarlo.-

King lo ignora, se acerca a él a una distancia peligrosa, y acerca su rostro al suyo.

-Es que… es difícil… es decir, hoy es el dia mas tentador del año. No puedo. Lo siento, no puedo resistirlo… quiero besarte ahora, no puedo esperar mas.- Murmura Tamaki y entrecierra los ojos.

Kyoya se estremece, lleva ambas manos al rostro de Tamaki y comienza a acercarlo para besarlo.

-NO.- Lo suelta, se da media vuelta y trata de tranquilizarse.

-NO ¬¬. Eres… un mal chico.-

-¿Yo? ¿Un mal chico O.o?- Pregunta Tamaki haciendo puchero.

-Si. Malo. Controlate ¬¬. Al final del dia haremos lo que sea que quieras. Pero no aquí, debemos ser discretos, ¿Recuerdas el plan?-

-Ahh, si -.-, que aburrido.- Tamaki suspira, no estaba demasiado de acuerdo, pero tenia razón. De pronto, recuerda algo.

-¡Kyoya W.W! ¡Tengo un regalo genial para ti!-

-¿Regalo?- Kyoya se da la vuelta y siente desconfianza. King sonríe confiado, y chasquea sus dedos.

Y de la nada, las puertas del Host Club se abren bruscamente, unos hombres arrastran una gran caja de madera de dos metros de alto, y la abren.

……

……

……

-¿Chocolate?-

Al abrir la caja, toneladas [Literalmente] de bombones de chocolate caen ante sus pies.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡¡SII!! ¡CHOCOLATE! ¡TODO PARA TI XD!!- Exclama Tamaki alegremente, esperando con mucha felicidad la reacción de su amigo. Kyoya se siente algo feliz… los primeros cinco segundos, ya que dentro de todo el gesto de regalarle chocolate era, ¿Cómo decirlo? Romantico, por lo menos para cualquiera que festeje ese dia con honores. Pero en el tiempo restante, mira su alrededor, y las clientas observaban esa escena con confusión. Con dudas, y sobre todo con… ¿Brillos de esperanzas en sus ojos O.o?

-Tamaki- kun W.W… ¿Le acaba de regalar toneladas de bombones de chocolate a Kyoya- kun?- Pregunta una, en voz alta.

-Que alguien le regale chocolate a otra persona en el dia de San Valentin…-

-Solo significa una cosa.- Termina complementando otra chica.

Y el mundo de decencia, honor, orgullo, y sobre todo reputación que había formado Kyoya hasta ahora en su corta vida, se derrumba en tres micro segundos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ELLOS DEBEN SER UNA PAREJA YAOI XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Todas se vuelven completa y totalmente locas, gritando felices, y abrazandose unas con otras.

Pasmado, y sin poder articular palabras, Kyoya dirige su mirada lenta y cuidadosamente a Tamaki.

-Mmm.. Bien, no me importa que nuestras clientas lo sepan XD. ¿A ti te importa, Kyoya?-

Él mueve la boca para tratar de emitir sonidos o algo por el estilo, pero las ganas de matarlo eran tantas que no podría expresarlas con palabras. Es decir, Tamaki todavía no era consciente del horrible escándalo familiar que se provocaría cuando sus dos familias supieran de su relación. TODO ERA PERFECTO SI SEGUIAN COMO ESTABAN, Y NO SE LO DECIAN A NADIE.

_"Pero NO, el idiota tenia que hacerme un regalo ABSURDAMENTE LLAMATIVO PARA QUE TODO EL INSTITUTO SE DE CUENTA DE LA VERDAD, Y AHORA SU PADRE SE ENTERARA, ES OBVIO, Y SE LO DIRA AL MIO. Y TODA MI VIDA SE ARRUINARA. PERFECTO. LA VIDA ES PERFECTA. ¿ERA TAN DIFICIL MANTENER ESTE SECRETO, MALDITO IMBECIL?"_

-Kyoya…- Murmura Tamaki preocupado al no escuchar respuesta de su amigo, y al ver su rostro cubierto por las sombras, temblando de rabia, y con una intensa aura oscura alrededor.

-¿No te gusto mi regalo?- Lo mira con ojos llorosos, repletos de inocencia, y con la ternura de un cachorro a punto de morir.

Y cuando el Rey de las sombras le clava la mirada a los ojos, a punto de largar absolutamente todos los insultos conocidos por el castellano… Se comienza a calmar, y a debilitarse ante esa cara tierna y adorable. Entonces comienza a pensar de una forma completamente diferente.

_"Tarde o temprano esto pasaría. No podríamos ocultar nuestra relación por el resto de nuestras vidas, además… lo hizo con buenas intenciones. Si. Es cierto, lo olvide. Tamaki siempre será un idiota, siempre. Y este regalo fue hecho con su "amor de príncipe enamorado"_ no tengo que odiarlo por esto, tampoco enojarme tanto. Él… solo quería… hacerme feliz." Se lleva una mano al rostro, y la pasa por su frente, con gesto pensativo.

_"Y que él lo intente… después de todo…"_ Mira frustrado a Tamaki, suspira y le sonríe.

_"Hace que sienta algo raro en mi pecho."_

-Claro. Fue exagerado, incoherente, y fuera de lugar.- Contesta Kyoya sin expresión y le desvia la mirada. King hace puchero, y se entristece notablemente.

-Pero aun asi, te lo agradezco. Era de esperarse viniendo de ti.- Él sonríe con nostalgia, y le dirige una sonrisa sincera, de esas que solo le daba a Tamaki. King comienza a sonreír de a poco, y se emociona al instante, corre hacia él y lo abraza con pasión, sin controlarse.

-Amo tu sonrisa…- Murmura casi riendo.

-Jaja. No la veras a menudo. No pretendas que me comeré todo eso. De verdad fue una cantidad exagerada.-

Tamaki se separa y le sonríe riendo.

-El regalo es solo para ti, pero supongo que lo que sobre es correspondiente a todos los demás ^^.-

-¿A los demás?- Kyoya se intriga al escucharlo.

-Claro.. ¿De donde crees que saque el dinero para comprar todos esos bombones en tan poco tiempo?-

**CRACK**

-Espera, espera…- Kyoya coloca su mano delante de él tratando de detener sus palabras, como si fuera muy rápido en la conversación.

-Tu… ¿Me estas diciendo… que…?-

-Utilice los fondos del Host Club de dos meses completos para comprarlos :D. No pensé que te molestaría.-

Kyoya arquea una ceja y sonríe perturbado.

-Ok. La verdad, no me molesta.-

-Menos mal XD.-

-PERO HONESTAMENTE TE FUISTE AL DIABLO.- El rey de las sombras lo señala con total desprecio, y casi fuera de control.

-No me importa que nuestras familias se odien y destruyan nuestra relación en cientos de pedazos, ACABAS DE ARRUINAR DOS MESES DE TRABAJO Y ORGANIZACIÓN PERFECTA POR UNOS ESTUPIDOS CHOCOLATES.-

Chocolates… Chocolates… Chocolates… Chocolates… Chocolates… Chocolates… [Retumban sus palabras una y otra vez]

Tamaki cae bruscamente a la realidad, y se tapa la boca comprendiendo que tal vez su idea había sido un poco idiota. "Bastante idiota O.o" Piensa horrorizado, sabiendo a la perfeccion que Kyoya era muy perturbable en el sentido de la organización, el dinero, y las inversiones sin sentido. Dos meses de trabajo a la basura.

-¡Kyoya T.T! ¡Yo… yo lo…!-

Pero él se da media vuelta y se retira caminando muy enojado.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No pensé! ¡Perdoname T.T!!- Exclama Tamaki muy preocupado, mientras que su amigo lo ignora y se retira caminando.

* * *

-Ohh… Kaoru… no es necesario que te disculpes… sabes que siempre te entenderé, y nunca dejare que algo malo te pase…- Hikaru mantenía el rostro de Kaoru entre sus manos, mientras que él lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

-Hikaru…-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!- Exclaman sus clientas muriéndose por ellos como siempre.

-¡Dejennos quedarnos un poco mas con ustedes!!-

-¡Por favor!!!-

-NO. En nuestro descanso ¬¬. SIGUIENTE.- Dicen firmemente ellos casi de mal humor. Las chicas se retiran tristemente, y las que seguían al escuchar que serian su descanso, se quedan a una distancia prudente, muy ansiosas de esperar su turno. Hikaru y Kaoru suspira cansados, y se apoyan sus espaldas contra el sofá.

-Este dia trabajamos el doble. Deberían pagarnos XP.- Dice Hikaru algo molesto.

-Es cierto… ya ni siquiera recuerdo por que estaba enojado contigo con todo eso de que casi nos violan y nos matan u.u.-

Hikaru sonríe agradecido por su pésima memoria.

-Por cierto, yo creo que fue bastante tonta la advertencia que nos hicieron. Es decir, nunca nos besamos aquí, y solo hacemos lo de siem…- Entonces, Kaoru lo recuerda todo.

-GENIAL. Me besaste aquí, ya me parecía raro que teníamos el doble de clientas de lo normal ¬¬.-

-¡Ah O.o! Pero… pero… T.T..- Hikaru baja la mirada haciendo puchero, arrepentido.

-Pero esta bien. No estoy enojado contigo. La verdad, quiero un San Valentin decente.- Kaoru sonríe desganado y lo mira de costado.

-¿No me odias :D?- Hikaru lo mira esperanzado.

-Noo. Espero que podamos terminar bien el dia, jaja.-

-Sii XD. A la noche tendremos mucho mucho sexo.-

-Ahh. Si, cierto ^^U.- Kaoru sonríe algo nervioso, ya que era obvio que su hermano sufriría otro ataque de descontrol. Pero ya no le importaba tanto, había que aceptar algunas cosas y resignarse.

-Bueno, como decía… me pareció algo bastante estúpido que nos advirtieran, porque nosotros fingimos todo aquí, y nunca nos acercamos lo suficiente como para besarnos.-

-Ahhh… yo…- Hikaru baja la mirada y comienza a pensar.

-Dime, ¿Honestamente todo siempre fue fingido hasta ahora?- Pregunta algo confundido.

-¿Ah? Claro que si. Solo son actuaciones, nada de lo que hacemos aquí es real.- Contesta Kaoru naturalmente.

-Pero… entonces… ¿Desde cuando te gusto?- Hikaru lo mira intrigado.

-Emm. No creo que debamos de hablar de eso aquí ^^U.- El menor le sonríe inseguro.

-Dimelo. La verdad yo… bueno, siempre fui consciente de que estas actuaciones baratas eran solo para las chicas, pero… emm.. es… que… quizá deba confesarte algo u.u.-

-¿Confesarme algo O.o?-

-Se que son solo actuaciones, pero desde que somos pareja, me gusta hacerlo. YA SE, ES ESTUPIDO.-

-No.. no es tan estúpido..- Kaoru le desvia la mirada tímidamente.

-Tal vez yo… me haya… tu sabes, enamorado de ti por esas actuaciones estúpidas. PERO NO QUIERO DECIR QUE SEA SOLO POR ESO. En realidad, desde antes del Host Club me pasaban… cosas…-

-Ka..Kaoru..-

-Y como sabes… me..me quede callado sin saber bien que era, y me gustaba sentirte cerca en las actuaciones. Pero soy muy consciente de que solo son eso, y que solo suceden aquí, en el Host Club. No es real, no es nuestra vida de pareja realmente.-

-Ya que me dices eso, yo… siempre sentí algo raro cuando hacíamos esto. Antes de que me dijeras que me amabas, sentía… algo extraño que trataba de ignorar.- Hikaru suspira y mira hacia abajo.

-Por lo menos tu no lo ignoraste y somos lo que somos gracias a ti.- Termina sonriendo aliviado.

-Hikaru..- Kaoru le sonríe cariñosamente.

-Y… tengo que confesarte otra cosa.- El mayor cierra los ojos con fuerza, y se sonroja.

-¿Otra cosa?-

-Creo que… cuando te dicen "No lo hagas", me da el doble de ganas de hacerlo. Si Kyoya- senpai no hubiera dicho nada, tal vez no sentiría tanta ansiedad.-

Kaoru retrocede muy de a poco.

-Jajaja ^^U. Eres tan gracioso.-

-¡No finjas! ¡Tu también lo sientes! ¿Verdad?-

-¿Sentirlo O.o?-

-Sii.. sientes…- Hikaru se mira ambas manos asustado de si mismo.

-Descargas… miles… y miles de descargas al rozar nuestra piel en un territorio prohibido. Las simples palabras "No hagan nada" también te excitan, ¿No es asi O.o?-

-¡No! ¡No soy como tu T.T! ¡DETENTE!- Kaoru se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y se cubre los oidos, intentando no escuchar lo que decía su hermano.

-Eso es. ¡SIGUIENTE TANDA!- Exclama el menor para que vengan las próximas clientas y su hermano deje de insinuarle cosas malas.

……………

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que paso? ¿Kaoru- kun se metió en tu cama y te abrazo mientras dormías W.W?- Pregunta una de las chicas muy expectante.

-Si. Es tan lindo cuando se asusta luego de una pesadilla XD.- Rie divertido Hikaru ante ellas.

-¡Hikaru!- Kaoru lo mira con reproche, y lagrimitas surgen de sus ojos.

-No quiero que digas esas cosas. Me dan… mucha vergüenza.- Le murmura débilmente con un rostro que solo expresaba inocencia y algo de timidez. Hikaru siente una patada en el estomago, y traga saliva.

-No digas eso, Kaoru…- Intenta sonreir como si nada, se acerca a él y le toma el rostro. Kaoru siente una patada el doble de fuerte, y cierra los ojos resistiendo la tentación.

-Te veias tan tierno en ese momento… en mi cama.- Hikaru comienza a analizar sus mismas palabras, y recuerda otras situaciones verdaderas en su cama.

-Tan… indefenso…- Comienza a acariciar su rostro, y el menor comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente, con completa inseguridad.

-Tan… nervioso… aquella vez tenias algo de miedo, pero yo te abrace… y te bese.-

-Ahh.. emm O.o..-

-Y… luego… yo…- Hikaru comienza a deslizar sus manos por su cuello, llegando a su pecho, y bajando. Kaoru abre los ojos atonito, y mira de reojo a las clientas que estaban teniendo orgasmos de la felicidad.

-Te desvestí… te acaricie con dulzura…-

Otra patada, millones de patadas golpean a Kaoru cuando siente que una mano se deposita sobre su pierna, y se acerca lentamente a ese lugar. Se horroriza al instante, y tiembla un segundo.

_"Es… una descarga O.o… Hikaru no esta loco."_ Kaoru lo mira en shock, sin saber como detenerlo y no parecer un escandaloso.

-¿Y recuerdas lo que sucedió luego?- Ahora si, Hikaru sonríe maliciosamente, toma con la mano derecha el rostro de Kaoru, y con la otra acaricia su pierna.

-¿Q..q..q..que O.O?-

-Eres tan lindo en la cama ^^. Te hare recordar.** TE PUSE EN CUATRO, SAQUE MI #$% Y TE…-**

-NOOOOOOOOOOO RECUERDO NADA DE ESO ¬¬.- Kaoru se lo saca de encima violentamente, y lo mira enojado.

_"Con que quieres jugar un poco, ¿Ah ¬¬? Yo también puedo hacerte sufrir ante la tentación."_

Hikaru reacciona, y se da cuenta de todas las cosas indecentes que estaba a punto de decir.

-¡Ahh O.o! ¡Yo..yo..yo no…!- Trata de argumentarse tartamudeando, y ni siquiera sabiendo como justificar lo que acababa de hacer.

-SIGUIENTE.- Afirma Kaoru y se acomoda en el asiento seriamente.

-Peroo… queremos verlos un poco mas T.T.- Comienza a decir una de ellas.

-Hoy están mas activos que nunca T.T.- Concluye otra de sus clientas.

-Lo sentimos, hay demasiadas, y solo tenemos una hora de trabajo.- Intenta convencerlas Kaoru.

-Kaoru.. yo… es que, no se que rayos… se me cruzo por la cabeza T.T.- Por fin logra concluir una oración con algo de coherencia el mayor de ambos XD.

-No te preocupes, podemos divertirnos mezclando un poco de la realidad con la fantasia. Tu lo acabas de hacer y casi tienes un orgasmo, ¿No ¬¬?-

-No es asi como lo dices O.o.-

Algunas nuevas clientas se sientan allí, y les sonríen muy expectantes. Hikaru siente la necesidad de comenzar la actuación, ya que no quería volver a echarlo a perder. Mira a su hermano y le sonríe.

-¿Saben? Hace un tiempo, Kaoru…-

- Hace un par de meses, le confese a Hikaru que lo amaba.-

**CRACK CRACKK**

Hikaru abre los ojos atonito, y lo mira pasmado.

-¡¿De verdad?!!-

-¡Entonces lo que escuchamos era cierto!!-

-¡Ustedes son pareja y se besaron hoy en el cambio de hora XD!!-

Ellas lo toman como lo mas natural del universo.

-E..espera.. ¿No crees que estas siendo muy… ^^U?-

-Si tenia que esperar que Hikaru reaccionara de algún tipo de forma, hubiera muerto de viejo. Por eso decidi dar el primer paso. Ahora somos pareja.-

-¡KAORU!- Hikaru no podía creer que estuviera diciendo esas cosas tan a la ligera. Después de todo, era el menor el que siempre temia por ser descubiertos, y el que trataba de mantener la relación encubierta a toda costa.

-No me arrepiento de decírselos, porque ya no tengo miedo.- Kaoru sonríe tranquilamente, y mira a Hikaru a los ojos.

-Porque se que todo estará bien mientras que estes a mi lado.-

Hikaru se sorprende y abre los ojos en shock, no tarda mas de tres segundos en sonrojarse nervioso, y comienza a voltearse un poco para ver a sus clientas. Nuevamente teniendo orgasmos de felicidad.

-¿Y saben? Hasta ahora no nos hemos separado. Estamos durando mucho.- Kaoru comienza a acercarse a su hermano y le sonríe muy travieso.

-A pesar de que tengo que soportar el egoísmo salvaje de mi Hika- chan.- Le toma el rostro con una mano, y sonríe de forma pervertida. Hikaru no logra moverse, su cuerpo no le responde, era la primera vez que se le presentaba una situación asi departe de Kaoru.

-Es tan… impulsivo e inocente… adorable…- Ronronea a un centímetro de sus labios, el mayor se sonroja hasta morir, con los ojos bien abiertos. Y de pronto, Kaoru lo besa. Ambos cierran sus ojos y saborean el tierno beso casi superficial que se estaban dando, pero inesperadamente, el menor entrelaza su lengua con la de su hermano y profundiza el beso con suavidad y lentitud. Hikaru retrocede casi con miedo, y comienza a temblar, pero Kaoru toma uno de sus hombros, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba su mejilla, y lo acerca a él para que no se separe. El mayor estaba tan traumado O.o por esa actitud tan… tan…

-¡Kaoru- kun es el SEME!!!-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!-

-¡¡Los amamos!!!!!!!!!!- Comienzan a gritar todas ellas fuera de control.

Tenían que tomar aire, asi que ellos se separan y se miran lo suficientemente agitados como para no pronunciar palabras. Pero Hikaru se lleva una mano a su boca y toca sus labios, y entonces se sonroja mucho mas y baja la mirada.

-Nunca pensé que… besarnos delante de muchas chicas fuera asi de excitante.- Murmura aun bastante nervioso.

-Claro que lo fue. Pero tu eras al que ya no le importaba que nos vieran. Me parece que esto esta bien.-

-¿¡Pero y que hay de…?!-

Kaoru posa una mano sobre el rostro de Hikaru y vuelve a sonreírle.

-Lo que sea que suceda, lo resolveremos juntos. Si a mi ya no me preocupa, a ti tampoco debería, ¿No es asi?-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Ok. SIGUIENTES ¬¬.- Pide Kaoru harto de escucharlas gritar todo el tiempo.

-¡Dennos cinco minutos!- El menor se sorprende al escuchar la petición de Hikaru, quien baja la mirada avergonzado. Las chicas se retiran decepcionadas, y la nueva tanda espera muy impaciente su turno.

-¿Qué.. que rayos fue eso? Tu.. tu no eres asi. ¿Eso también fue fingido? ¿O fue real? ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?- Hikaru no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, ya que tenia millones de preguntas en su mente. Kaoru se enternece al verlo, y deposita su mano sobre la de su hermano, que temblaba nerviosa.

-Lo se… yo no soy asi en nuestras actuaciones.- Afirma con una sonrisa resignada.

-Quizas al ser algo mas maduro podría ser el seme, y podría aprovechar tu ingenuidad. Pero… me gusta que tu lo seas.-

-Kaoru…- Hikaru lo mira preocupado, se da cuenta de lo débil que podía resultar ante situaciones desconocidas. De verdad era bastante ingenuo y hasta inocente algunas veces.

-Me gusta recibir… lo que me das. Y la verdad, siempre sere el uke si asi lo quieres, eres el mayor después de todo ^^. Además, soy mas sensible y mas perceptivo que tu, asi que creo que…- Kaoru frena sus palabras cuando Hikaru lo toma por ambos hombros, se acerca hacia él y estrecha su cabeza de frente debajo de su hombro izquierdo, casi en su pecho.

-Hikaru..-

Él no dice nada, solo cierra sus ojos con fuerza y se queda en esa posición sintiendo el calor de su hermano, sin querer separarse. Kaoru sonríe y lo abraza, ya que Hikaru solo se mostraba asi con él. Fuera de las actuaciones del Host Club, él era extremadamente cariñoso, muy apegado a Kaoru, y muy tierno. Sin necesidad de que hable, el menor podía entenderlo, era el único que podía.

-Heyy.. atendamos a las clientas. Ya no jugare mas, tienes que hacer el papel del "hermano mayor" jajaja XD.-

Hikaru se separa, y lo envidia un poco, ya que Kaoru no tenia que fingir ser maduro. Podía ser mucho mas sensible y vulnerable, pero era mas sensato y reflexivo.

-Si..- Contesta con la mirada baja, y aun algo sonrojada.

-Hikaru..- Kaoru le levanta la mirada con una mano y le sonríe.

-Tu siempre seras el mayor, y siempre me protegerás. No lo olvides.-

Él abre los ojos atonito, y ambos notan que las clientas comienzan a sentarse a su alrededor para ser atendidas. Termina sonriendo y rie un poco.

-Empecemos.- Afirma con seguridad y sin dudarlo mas.

----------------


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! Tuve que subir el cap muy rapido la ultima vez, asi que no pude comentar nada u.u. Les agradezco mucho mucho de verdad a: **shadow-black-neko, kami_haruka, Miyuki-Tsukiyono, crazyonechan, HitachiinGirl**_

_Siguiente capitulo:_

* * *

-Okaaaa- san T.T…-

-No vuelvas a hablarme. Por lo menos no lo hagas hasta que se me pase el enojo.-

-Perooo… ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sentado sabiendo que me odias T.T!-

-Me desconcentras, ya deja de llorar de una maldita vez ¬¬.-

-¡No! ¡Kyoya! ¡Necesito que me perdones por la tremenda idiotez que hice! ¡Por favor!- Tamaki se encontraba sentado en frente de Kyoya, y le rogaba lloriqueando como siempre, mientras que el contrario trataba de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en su trabajo con la computadora.

-Se que voy a perdonarte en algún momento, pero no AHORA, estoy tratando de calcular cuanto tiempo nos llevara recuperar todo el presupuesto que malgastaste.-

-Lo siento T.T. Se que fue un poco tonto de mi parte, pero…-

-Ya te dije que te calles.- Kyoya le dirige la mirada molesto, y Tamaki se intimida ante eso.

-Pero es que…-

-Basta.-

-No puedes seguir…-

-Silencio.-

-Necesito que me…-

-No ¬¬.-

-¡Kyoya T.T!-

-¡Arhgrr!! ¡Esta bien! ¡Te perdono! ¡Ya deja de molestarme y vete a atender a tus clientas! Necesitamos recaudar todo lo posible.-

-¿Lo dijiste solo para que me vaya y te ayude a recuperar tu presupuesto T.T? Sigues odiándome en el fondo, ¿Verdad?- Tamaki se arrastra sobre la mesa, y lo mira mas triste que nunca.

-Noo.- Él le desvia la mirada con algo de asco, y arquea una ceja al escucharlo.

-¡Estas mintiendo!!!- King lo señala con reproche.

Ok. Kyoya se harta totalmente, cierra su computadora y la deja de lado casi con violencia.

-Eres tan insoportable cuando te lo propones ¬¬.- Apoya un codo sobre la mesa, y se lleva una mano a la frente, estresado. Tamaki se le queda mirando muy arrepentido.

-Escucha, no te odio, solamente me molesto bastante lo que hiciste. ¿Eso te sirve de consuelo?- Trata de preguntar no sonando tan duro.

-¡¿Y se supone que eso es un consuelo T.T?! ¡Hoy es San Valentin! ¡Te amo, y tu me odias con todas tus…!-

-¡Tamaki! ¡Rayos! ¡¿Estas escuchando las idioteces que estas diciendo?! ¡Yo también te amo ¬¬!-

…

…

…

-OOHHHHHHHHH O.O.- El asombro general de todo el mundo. De todas las chicas en realidad -.-…

Kyoya siente una puñalada en el pecho, entonces comienza a girar hacia su derecha con mucha paciencia.

-Wow O.o.- Tamaki gira igualmente, y observa con detenimiento a todas las chicas expectantes.

-Esto no puede ser peor.- Kyoya vuelve a girar hacia Tamaki, quien le sonríe sin darle mucha importancia a todas ellas.

-Ya lo saben todo, supongo que no te importa.- Le dice riendo tranquilamente.

-See. Ya no importa.- Baja la mirada y suspira vencido. Entonces, King se le tira encima con toda la emoción del mundo y sonríe lleno de alegría.

-Tamaki.- Le reclama inmediatamente.

-Gracias por todo, Oka- san…- Se separa un poco del abrazo y comienza a acercarse a su rostro. Kyoya mira de reojo a todas las clientas del Host Club, que volvían a tener orgasmos de la felicidad, vuelve a mirar a los ojos a Tamaki, le toma el rostro con mucha suavidad y lo besa.

Ambos sienten una profunda felicidad al reconciliarse. Kyoya empieza a profundizar el beso, y lleva ambas manos a la espalda de Tamaki, comenzando a recorrerla con cuidado. Él responde su beso de la misma forma y sin dar marcha atrás, lleva las manos a sus hombros y lo atrae contra su cuerpo, cosa que hace que Kyoya se excite hasta la muerte. Comienza a bajar sus besos por su cuello, y abraza el cuerpo de Tamaki chocándolo con el suyo mas y mas. Él cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el placer mas hermoso de este mundo.

**-¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!-** Las chicas estallan. Quien no XD.

-¡Tamaki- kun!! ¡Danos el honor de solicitarte el dia de hoy!!-

-¡Tambien queremos a Kyoya- kun!! ¡Kyaaa!-

Ambos se separan al escuchar los gritos descontrolados.

-Matamos dos pajaros de un tiro.- Kyoya le sonríe maliciosamente a su pareja.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas de…? Ahhhh XD. Entendido. Trabajemos duro.- King le sonríe con dulzura y vuelve a abrazarlo.

* * *

_"Al fin termino este dia infernal :D"_ Al cerrarse las puertas del Host Club, Haruhi se siento muy satisfecha ya que nadie la había acosado luego del anuncio de Tamaki. Sobre todo, se sentía libre y sin preocupaciones.

-Y ahora me ire a mi hogar, y descansare. Trabajamos mas que nunca.-

-¡HARUHIIIIIIIII!!!-

Y de la nada misma, Tamaki se le arroja encima desde atrás con un objeto en sus manos, asfixiándola de muerte :).

-¡Sen…pai O.o!-

-¡Como lo prometi, aquí tengo tu regalo de San Valentin ^^!- Él se separa, y extiende sus manos hacia ella, ofreciéndole una caja con un moño gigante.

Haruhi recupera el aliento, suspira, y luego mira la caja que le estaba dando con curiosidad.

-¿De.. de verdad?- Pregunta y acerca sus manos lentamente hacia el presente, lo toma y abre los ojos sorprendida al ver a través del envoltorio los mas exquisitos chocolates de alta clase.

-¿Te gustan? Realmente creo que te lo mereces.-

Pero ella se queda mirando la caja por segundos, sin saber como reaccionar.

-¡HARUHI XD!-

-¿Ah?- Ella gira hacia atrás y es abrazada por ambos gemelos a la vez.

-¡Chicos O.o!!-

-¡Nosotros también nos acordamos de ti!- Le exclaman al mismo tiempo y se separan del abrazo. Hikaru le sonríe con sinceridad, se acerca a ella y le ofrece una caja dorada con un moño llamativo.

-Hikaru… Kaoru…- Ella toma la caja con cuidado y nota que también eran chocolates.

-¡Eso no es justo T.T! ¿Por qué su envoltorio parece mas costoso ¬¬?- Tamaki los señala con mucha rivalidad.

-Pues porque nosotros somos sus mejores amigos, y es normal que nuestro regalo sea mucho mejor que el tuyo. A ti solo te considera un senpai XD.- Le responde Kaoru, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-Ajá. Tiene toda la razón XD. Por eso también es normal que le guste mas nuestro regalo que el tuyo, Tono, jajaja.- Hikaru le sigue el juego su hermano, y mira descaradamente a Tamaki.

-¡Eso no es cierto ò.ó! ¡Es obvio que mi regalo supera al suyo en todos los sentidos!- Los vuelve a señalar King en total desacuerdo.

-¡Estas celoso porque nosotros somos sus mejores amigos XD!-

-¡Y porque compartimos la misma clase con ella XD!-

-¡Hikaru! ¡Kaoru! ò.ó ¡Ya basta!-

-Ustedes tres, ya cálmense.- Ellos se quedan en silencio, y observan con detenimiento que Kyoya camina hacia Haruhi de forma pasiva.

-Dejando de lado su discusión sin sentido, creo que todos te debemos agradecer de alguna forma tus servicios en el Host Club. Por el trabajo que has realizado hoy, tu deuda se ha reducido considerablemente.-

Haruhi abre los ojos atónita al ver que Kyoya también le estaba ofreciendo una caja, un regalo solo para ella.

-Kyoya O.o. ¿Desde cuando planeaste regalarle algo?- Tamaki se asombra ante el gesto.

-Y ahora Tono esta celoso de Haruhi XD.- Los gemelos se encogen de hombros y le desvían la mirada.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no ¬¬! ¡Solo hice una inocente pregunta!-

-Fue improvisado.- Es la corta respuesta de el rey de las sombras.

_"Ademas, el chocolate sobraba bastante, no podría hacer mucho con una tonelada para mi solo."_

-¡Haru- chaaaaaaaaan ^^!- Honey corre hacia ella a la velocidad de la luz, pero antes de abrazarla, se detiene y mira a todos los demás.

-Gracias por ayudarnos con las clientas ¬¬.- Los mira con desconfianza. Hikaru, Kaoru y Tamaki le devuelven la mirada algo nerviosos. Entonces desde atrás Mori se le acerca y coloca una mano en su hombro.

-Tambien tenemos un presente para ti.- Se le acerca a la chica, y le ofrece una caja plateada con varios moños.

-Honey- senpai… Mori- senpai…- Murmura Haruhi sin despegar los ojos de todos los regalos de parte de sus amigos.

-¿Por que el regalo de Honey- senpai es tan lujoso y brillante T.T?- Pregunta Tamaki muy preocupado.

-Es un pastel.- Contesta Mori de inmediato, y Honey sonríe alegremente.

-¡Si! ¡Y yo mismo elegi los sabores ^^! ¡Tiene muchas fresas! ¡Especial para Haru- chan!-

-Sip. Definitivamente todos los regalos son mejores que el de Tamaki- senpai :D.- Vuelven a burlarse los gemelos de King, sin nada de consideración.

-¡Oigan ò.ó! ¡Mi regalo es superior al suyo! ¡Ademas lo estuve planeando desde hace meses! ¡Tiene mayor valor sentimental!-

-¡Takashi y yo también lo planeamos hace meses ^^!-

-Ah.-

-Esta exagerando. Tamaki apenas y recuerda en que mes estamos ¬¬. No pretendan que estuvo planeando el regalo de Haruhi desde hace tanto.-

-¡Kyoyaaa! ¡Tienes que apoyarme en esto ò.ó!-

-¡Hasta Kyoya- senpai admite que no eres atento, jajaja!-

-¡Ustedes dos, ya…!-

**-Chicos…-**

…

…

…

Haruhi baja la mirada y lagrimas caen lentamente de sus ojos, solloza aturdida sin poder contenerse mas.

-Haruhi…- Tamaki queda pasmado ante su reacción, y se le acerca preocupado.

-Ha..Haruhi… ¿Estas bien?- Hikaru y Kaoru también comienzan a acercarse sin saber que decirle.

-Haru- chan… ¿Qué sucede?- Honey se entristece mucho al verla llorar.

-Gracias…- Murmura realmente agradecida, y cierra los ojos causando que mas lagrimas caigan.

-Se que siempre… digo que todos son unos ricos bastardos… y que son solo unos idiotas de alta clase que evaden la realidad en su mundo, pero he aprendido a conocerlos y a valorarlos por lo que son en realidad. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, y de verdad aprecio que se hayan tomado la molestia de regalarme algo hoy. No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace.- Y entonces comienza a levantar la mirada hacia ellos, e intenta sonreírles.

-¡HARUHI T.T!!- Todos ellos, exceptuando a los obvios, se le tiran encima en un fuerte abrazo grupal. Por supuesto que Haruhi se merecía el aprecio de todos sus amigos, y mucho mas.

* * *

_Ya en la mansión Hitachiin._

Kaoru extiende sus brazos sobre su enorme cama, estando muy comodo, y bosteza. Se recuesta de costado, y le sonríe a Hikaru, quien estaba sentado al lado suyo.

-A pesar de todo, hoy fue un dia muy interesante, ¿No lo crees, Hikaru?-

-**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**- Y antes de poder seguir riendo, Hikaru se tapa su propia boca, y observa de reojo a su hermano, sorprendido de sus propios impulsos.

-Jajaja ^^U. Ya se en lo que estas pensando. ¿Por qué no vas y te das una ducha primero :D?- Kaoru lo mira con una gotita en la cabeza, un poco nervioso en su interior.

-¿Por qué siempre le pones trabas a las cosas divertidas T.T?- Cuestiona el mayor con resignación, y prácticamente lloriqueando.

-Yo no hago eso ¬¬.-

-Claro que si ¬¬. Siempre, todo el tiempo. Eres un aguafies…-

Kaoru se le tira encima bruscamente, y lo acorrala dejando a Hikaru debajo de él.

-¿Kaoru O.o?-

-Ohhh… mi tierno Hika- chan…- Kaoru le sonríe con toda la tranquilidad del universo, se acerca a su cuello y comienza a ronronearle melosamente. La descarga mas horrible que pudo haber sentido Hikaru azota su cuerpo, haciendo que se sonroje muy nervioso.

-De..detente…-

-¿Por qué? Estoy haciendo lo que quieres… hermanito…- Kaoru comienza a besar suavemente el cuello de su gemelo, y poco a poco lo muerde con mucho cuidado. Hikaru lanza un gemido de debilidad e impotencia, aspira hondo y se sonroja aun mas. nuevamente se sentía inútil ante las acciones de Kaoru, quien seguía y no planeaba detenerse.

-No lo hagas… ¡Ah!- Al principio susurra excitándose a cada segundo. Despues cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentir que su hermano succiona su piel con tan placer y calma que haría que cualquiera se descontrole. Kaoru siente tanta satisfacción al hacer sufrir a Hikaru de esa forma XD, de cierta forma se estaba vengando de todo lo que le había echo pasar en muchas otras ocasiones. Si, por eso no quería detenerse. Sonríe para sus adentros, y desliza las manos debajo de la camiseta de Hikaru, lo acaricia incontables veces.

-¡Basta! ¡No hagas eso!- Exclama Hikaru, muy sonrojado. Kaoru se extraña por el grito de "auxilio" de su hermano, y decide que ya había sido suficiente por un dia. Se separa de su cuerpo, y se sienta a su costado sin despegar su mirada divertida de él.

-Oyee. No soportas nada ¬¬. Si fuera por tus acosos, yo tendría que estar muerto -.-…-

-¡Ca..callate!- Hikaru no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos. Su cuerpo aun temblaba muy nervioso por el shock.

-A..ademas… ¡Yo quiero ser el seme ò.ó! ¡Tu no puedes venir de la nada y hacerte el pervertido!- Lo señala enojado.

-Ok ^^. Solo lo hare cuando quiera hacerte cosas indecentes, y para vengarme… de las cosas indecentes que tu me haces, jaja.-

-No es gracioso ¬¬. Tu… tu…- Hikaru baja la cabeza avergonzado.

-Me… asustas cuando estas asi. ¡¿Quién no se asustaría si de la nada te me tiras encima y…?!-

-Eres tan kawaii W.W.- Kaoru se enternece al extremo al escucharlo, y al verlo nervioso, sonrojado, y con algo de miedo.

-No te preocupes, Hikaru. Todo esta bien, no volveré a asustarte. Ahora, ve a darte una ducha. Cuando vuelvas tendremos sexo, ¿Si?-

-Pero yo quiero tenerlo ahora ¬¬.-

Kaoru le toma el rostro y lo besa sorpresivamente, no profundizando. Se separa y le sonríe con malicia pura.

-Te hare MILLONES de cosas cuando vuelvas, asi que no seas impaciente. Te ves tan irresistible cuando estas asustado W.W.-

-¡KAORU O.o!- Hikaru se separa casi saltando de la impresión, y vuelve a sonrojarse.

-Jajajaja XD. Lo siento, lo siento. ¡Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer!-

Hikaru lo mira con desconfianza, se da media vuelta y se retira hacia el baño de su habitación.

-Luego entra TU a darte una ducha, necesitas refrescarte ¬¬. Te esperare.- Son las ultimas palabras de Hikaru, cierra la puerta del baño, y Kaoru no puede evitar volver a reir ante su comentario.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi! Subo el ultimo capitulo. Espero que les guste :). Muchas gracias a: shadow-black-neko. Miyuki-Tsukiyono. kami-haruka. Un agradecimiento especial a **shadow-black-neko** por siempre dejarme reviews en todos mis fics y en todos los capitulos ^^. Creo que somos igual de pervertidas :D, jajaja xD. Este cap tiene mucho de lo que queres ^^._

* * *

**23:03 PM.**

Luego de la cena mas romantica de toda sus vidas en el restaurante mas lujoso y costoso de todo el país, Tamaki y Kyoya descienden de una limusina muy satisfechos por la velada. El rubio comienza a caminar hacia su mansión con una gran sonrisa de emoción, ya que todo había salido muy bien y nada podía arruinarlo.

-¡Esta noche no pudo haber sido mejor! ¡Y apenas entremos a mi habitación, las cosas se volverán mucho mas divertidas!-

-Por supuesto.- Kyoya camina a su costado y le sonríe con tranquilidad.

-No puedo creer… que realmente hayas pagado ^^U. Es decir, no es por ofender, pero pensé que lo habías dicho de broma ya que no sueles acceder fácilmente a ese tipo de…-

-Era mi deber, Tamaki. Haruhi me dijo algo que me llego indirectamente a la cabeza.- Ambos se detienen en frente de las grandes puertas de la mansión Suou, y en ese momento, Tamaki le dirige la mirada con dudas.

-¿Haruhi?-

-En realidad, no lo dijo, pero estoy seguro de que lo pensó. Le dije que había considerado la posibilidad de comprarte algo, pero que no había tenido tiempo de elegirlo. Ella me contestó que tu me regalarías algo fuera de mi imaginación, ¿No te parece eso una indirecta? ¿No crees que ella me quiso decir "Eres una rata asquerosa por no haberle comprando nada a tu pareja en el dia de San Valentin"? Si fue con esa intención, pude entenderlo. En conclusión, ese fue el motivo por el que pague la cena. No crees que soy una rata asquerosa, ¿Verdad?- Kyoya lo mira sin expresión y arquea una ceja listo para escuchar una respuesta de Tamaki, quien sonríe un poco nervioso ante tal historia.

-No lo eres ^^U. Pero… la verdad no creo que Haruhi lo haya dicho con esas intenciones.-

-Ahora recuerdo otro detalle ¬¬. ¿Le mandas mensajes todos los días todo el tiempo?-

-¿YO? Noo O.o.-

-See claro. No me molesta.-

-Ufff. Menos mal u.u. Es decir O.o, ¡No! ¡No todo el tiempo!-

-Lo que digas. No me interesa demasiado.-

Entonces Tamaki le sonríe con gratitud ya que no se había enojado. Lleva ambas manos a la puerta y la abre. Unas sirvientas los saludan a ambos, y con la excusa de que ambos estaban muy cansados, suben a la habitación de King rápidamente para descansar y DORMIR. Considerando la falta de expresión predecible en Kyoya ante su respuesta, Tamaki no podía ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que este celoso de Haruhi. Lo suponía porque habían pasado demasiadas cosas hasta ahora, y había quedado muy claro entre los dos que se amaban hasta morir, y que nadie podría interferir nunca mas. No obstante…

-Espera, espera, espera ¬¬. ¿Tu no te quejas siempre cuando te mando mensajes de texto? ¿Por qué tendrías que estar celoso de Haruhi? Eso me parece estúpido ¬¬. Además es nuestra hija, maldición. Si, antes la amaba, pero ahora te amo con todas mis fuerzas y ME MUERO si te vas de mi lado. Tomando en cuenta que somos pareja, podemos seguir jugando a los padres con ella, además es mi amiga y la quiero mucho ¬¬. El punto es que no deberías ser celoso, la verdad me molesta que lo seas hasta tal extremo.- Tamaki cierra la puerta de su habitación. Había dicho todo eso mientras que le daba la espalda a Kyoya. Cuando se da la vuelta, se da cuenta de que él estaba recostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Kyoya? ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que…?- King comienza a caminar hacia él con cuidado, y al final, se queda de pie frente a la cama sin despegar la mirada de su pareja.

_"Duerme."_ Se tapa la boca, ahogando una carcajada.

_"Ahora si W.W. Voy a violarlo de la forma que siempre quise hacerlo, y volveré todos mis sueños realidad. Ohh, este es el dia mas glorioso de toda mi vida XD" _Se sienta a su lado y se le queda mirando con una sonrisa pervertida. Pero luego de unos segundos… aprecia cada facción de su rostro. Comienza a recordar sus gestos y expresiones, y cada noche intensa llena de pasión que disfruto con él. Entonces, sus pensamientos comienzan a ceder, y siente que si él estuviera en esa posición…

_"Kyoya no lo dudaría ni por un segundo y se me echaría encima para hacerme cosas horribles ¬¬."_ Sin volver a pensar en retractarse, se acerca a su boca y lo besa con muchísimo cuidado. Mueve sus labios pata saborearlo, e intenta entrelazar su lengua para intensificar el beso al dormido. De pronto, Kyoya abre bien los ojos, como nunca en su vida, y Tamaki reacciona ante eso y se asusta.

El rey de las sombras toma los hombros de King, se levanta y logra darse la vuelta, estampándolo contra el colchon. Mas bien, acorralándolo.

-¿Celoso de Haruhi? tienes razón, es estúpido. Ella es nuestra hija, Otou- san.-

-Kyoya O.o.-

-Tus mensajes no me molestan.-

Tamaki abre los ojos pasmado y no logra despegar la mirada de los intensos ojos oscuros de su pareja. Kyoya entrecierra los ojos desinteresado, toma sus lentes con su mano derecha y los arroja hacia atrás sin importarle nada. King entiende que él no era de expresar bien lo que sentía, pero tal vez no eran celos de esos estúpidos mensajes, sino cierta tristeza ya que tenia mas en cuenta a Haruhi para algunas cosas que para él.

-Prometo mandarte las poesías francesas mas cursis que invente. Lo hare todos los días por mensajes ^^.-

-¿Ah ¬¬? ¿Yo cuando pedi eso?-

-No necesitas pedirlo, lo hare de todas formas, jajaja.-

-Cambiando de tema, espero que no se te haya cruzado por la cabeza la tonta idea de hacerme algo indecente mientras descansaba los ojos.- Kyoya sonríe maliciosamente al recordar el beso de Tamaki.

-¿Yo? Dios, has visto muchas películas yaoi O.o.-

Ignorando la idiotez que acababa de decir, Kyoya se acerca a sus labios y lo besa sin controlarse. Cierra los ojos y le devora la boca, mientras que King le seguía el ritmo acostumbrado a que sea salvaje. Kyoya le desabrocha la camisa de un tiron con ambas manos sin dejar de besarlo, Tamaki ya no podía esperar mas, asi que lo ayuda y se desabrocha los pantalones para ahorrar tiempo. Y cuando esta casi desnudo, Kyoya se sienta de rodillas en la cama, y se quita su propia camisa sin dejar de sonreírle al rubio con perversión. Tamaki rie un poco, y entonces, Kyoya se le vuelve a tirar encima y muerde su cuello, luego lo comienza a succionar con mucha dulzura saboreando esa suave piel que lo volvia completamente loco.

-Ky..Kyo…ya… hoy… .. diferente…- Gime excitándose hasta mas no poder, increíblemente sonrojado, y cierra los ojos llevándose por las emociones. Kyoya baja sus besos, y llega a su estomago quedando a centímetros de su miembro.

-Por adelante.- Dice Tamaki firmemente, y baja la mirada hacia él. Su compañero lo escucha, se separa de él y le sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No tengo nada de lubricante a mano. No creo que sea lo indicado ahora.-

-Es lo mismo.- Tamaki se sonroja y le desvía la mirada.

-Por atrás, por adelante, es igual. Duele de todas formas, pero ya estoy acostumbrado. Me gusta como lo haces, Kyoya.-

-Tamaki…- Kyoya sonríe inconscientemente al oírlo, vuelve a acercarse hacia él y lo toma de las muñecas, aprisionándolo contra el colchón.

-Te amo.- Y le encaja un beso rápido en los labios. Ambos cierran los ojos disfrutando el uno del otro a cada segundo y chocan sus torsos apreciando el calor corporal del contrario. Kyoya deja respirar a Tamaki, y lleva su boca a su oído. Comienza a deleitarse mordiendo su lóbulo. Los gemidos de Tamaki eran incontrolables, y hacían que él se descontrolara aun mas, sentía un inmenso e increíble calor.

Suficiente, ya era el momento. Kyoya se levanta del cuerpo de su pareja y vuelve a arrodillarse ante él, le termina de quitar toda la ropa de abajo y lo abre de piernas. Levanta una y la apoya contra su antebrazo, entonces sonríe complacido y se acerca empezando a penetrar a King.

-¡AHH! Ahh.. ¡Ky…oya!! Haaa…si.. si..sigue…¡Ahhh!! ahhh..ahh…- Jadeaba Tamaki acumulando lagrimas en sus ojos. Cierra los ojos y lleva su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que se derramen. Kyoya lo embiste para hacer completamente exitosa la penetración, observa a Tamaki y continua.

-¡TE AMO! Te amo… oka… san… te a..amo… de verdad… ¡AH!!-

-Yo también…- Kyoya cierra los ojos con fuerza, y jadea de la forma mas orgásmica posible. Tamaki cierra sus puños con todas sus fuerzas, y no puede dejar de gemir ante el acto en proceso.

……

……

……

-Te amo tanto… Kyoya…- Tamaki murmura esas palabras lleno de inocencia, y cierra los ojos dejando escapar lagrimas. Kyoya se encontraba recostado a su lado y lo miraba con toda su atención. De pronto, King lo abraza de costado y sonríe.

-Feliz San Valentin, Otou- san.- Él corresponde el abrazo y lo estrecha contra su cuerpo para poder dormir en esa posición.

* * *

_"¿Por qué se tarda tanto? ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo ahí adentro ¬¬?"_ Kaoru estaba casi dormido, recostado de costado en su enorme cama.

_"Esperen. Quizás se resbaló de la bañera, se rompió la cabeza, se esta desangrando, y yo aquí criticándolo." _Se recuesta panza abajo contra la cama, y entierra su cabeza en la almohada, dejando a la vista solo sus ojos.

_"Naaaa. Imposible -.-."_ Vuelve a darse la vuelta, y queda de costado mirando hacia la puerta del baño.

_"Supongo que…"_ Toma la almohada entre sus brazos, y la abraza contra él, entrecerrando los ojos.

_"Él volverá a dar…me."_ Y entra en una nube de depresión horrible. Se cubre el rostro con la almohada, sonrojándose apenado.

_"¿A quien trato de engañar T.T? Se que puedo dominarlo porque es un idiota, pero no puedo violarlo todo el tiempo contra su voluntad. Cuando él lo hace, yo me dejo. Podría detenerlo, pero inconscientemente me gusta a pesar de que siempre grito horrorizado que pare." _Y comienza a recordar como había tratado a Hikaru en el Host Club, y hace minutos en su misma habitación. Sonríe inconscientemente al acordarse de su rostro tierno y vulnerable, y se sonroja. Abre los ojos atonito, y se sienta en su lugar.

_"No voy a excitarme solo ¬¬. Voy a resistir hasta que llegue Hikaru."_ Vuelve a recostarse, cubre su cabeza con la almohada para despejar los pensamientos sucios que lo invadían a cada momento. Se queda estatico en esa posición por minutos hasta que el recuerdo de cuando lo tenia debajo de él, totalmente indefenso y TAN violable, lo vuelve a invadir. Se sorprende y cierra sus piernas violentamente, entonces se acurruca resistiendo hasta morir.

-Hikaru T.T. Date prisa.- Murmura sonrojado por sus propios impulsos adolescentes.

-Arghrr.. ¿Por que? No puedo pasar por esta situación tan patética T.T.-

_"Soy tan asquerosamente uke, doy asco. Si, doy mucho asco."_ Traga saliva, y decide que no podía seguir asi. Pero los mismos pensamientos y recuerdos chocan en su mente, y quiere morir por no poder sacárselos de la memoria. Cierra con mas fuerzas sus piernas, y se sonroja diez veces mas.

Y casi por milagro, las suplicas son escuchadas. Hikaru abre la puerta del baño y sale caminando solo con una toalla en la cintura.

-Lamento haber tardado, pero en tooodo este tiempo pude reflexionar sobre los actos sin sentido que has estado cometiendo en este dia tan especial. Será un trauma fácil de superar si ignoramos el hecho, y hacemos como que NUNCA pasó ^^.- Hikaru le sonríe a Kaoru lleno de sueños y expectativas (?). De pronto, se sorprende al verlo, y siente dudas.

-¿Kaoru?- Camina hacia él y se arrodilla ante la cama. Y al ver su tierno rostro sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera resistiendo, Hikaru comienza a sonreír con cariño.

-Ya estoy aquí, Kao- chan.- Susurra muy despacio. Lleva una mano a su rostro y lo acaricia una y otra vez, sintiendo su suave y calida piel. Y cuando acerca su rostro al de su hermano para besarlo, Kaoru abre los ojos atonito y se le arroja encima violentamente.

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué rayos O.o?!- Exclama Hikaru sorprendido, de espaldas contra el piso, y siendo acorralado por su hermano menor.

-Lo siento, Hikaru T.T. Trate de controlarme, pero ser seme es… ¿Adictivo?-

-¿Ah O.o?-

Kaoru lo toma de las muñecas sin dejarle posibilidades de escapar, y lo besa apasionadamente. Muerde los labios del mayor, y no le importa quedarse sin aire, solo quiere seguir sin parar jamás. Hikaru toma aire con desesperación cuando se separan y lo mira con mucha indignación.

-Kaoru…- Menciona con impotencia al estar acorralado. Kaoru vuelve a acercarse y besa su cuello con toda la dulzura del mundo, le da suaves mordidas y siente su exquisito sabor. Estaba demasiado agradecido al poder ser el único que podría saborearlo. Hikaru jadea y trata de resistir, ya que nunca se permitiría tener un orgasmo bajo esa posición. Se sonroja lleno de nervios, y su cuerpo comienza a temblar.

-No.- Murmura, y comienza a gemir excitado.

-Ahh… haa…no… ba..basta… no…- Murmura y no deja de temblar aturdido.

-NO.- Gruñe haciendo fuerza para soltarse del agarre, pero Kaoru poseía su misma fuerza. O por lo menos eso pensaba. Tal vez estaba mas débil por los besos y caricias de su hermano.

-¡NOO!- Hikaru se enoja bastante, y empuja al menor con todo su cuerpo, causando que caiga sentado al piso hacia atrás.

-Oye ¬¬.- Le reclama igual de enojado sin despegar la mirada de Hikaru.

-¡Nada de eso, amigo ò.ó! ¡Prometiste que no volverias a hacerlo! ¡Eres… un mentiroso rompe promesas!-

-Como si no lo disfrutaras ¬¬. Aunque sea admite que lo hago mejor que tu -.-…-

-¡¿Q..que?! ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Hacerlo mejor?! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Como veo que tu modo de perversión esta activo, te declaro la guerra ò.ó!- Hikaru lo señala con mucha rivalidad, sin miedo y sin titubear. Un escalofrio recorre la espalda de Kaoru, y mira algo asustado a Hikaru.

-¿Guerra O.o?-

-Si. Guerra. Yo me ganare el puesto del seme en la relación.-

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA. ¡¿TU?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Rie horriblemente tentando Kaoru, a lo que Hikaru se sonroja furioso.

-Ahora si que voy a violarte ò.ó.- Hikaru se le arroja encima sin compasión alguna, a lo que su hermano trata de resistirse.

-¡Arghr! ¡No quiero volver a ser el ukeeeee!-

-Adaptate ¬¬. Esa es la realidad.- Hikaru le encaja un beso salvaje y descontrolado, y choca su pecho contra el de él, lo presiona para sentir su calor corporal. Suelta una de sus muñecas y lleva la mano a la entrepierna de Kaoru. Le desabrocha el pantalón y toma su miembro con la intención de masturbarlo.

-¡AH! ¡HIKARU O.O!- Exclama Kaoru sonrojándose hasta morir al separarse del beso. Al tener una mano libre, toma uno de sus hombros y lo empuja. Logra girarlo recuperando el control y vuelve a tenerlo contra el piso, acorralado nuevamente.

-Esto es guerra ¬¬.-

-¡Como te atreves a interrumpir mi ò.ó…!- Kaoru calla sus palabras al besarlo, y trata de imitar lo que había echo Hikaru. Lleva una mano debajo de la toalla que aun llevaba en su cintura y toma su miembro.

-¡Nmhpmhphpnn O.o!- Intenta liberarse desesperado del agarre, pero al empezar a sentir el placer…

Kaoru sonríe para sus adentros al entender que Hikaru estaba dejando de oponer resistencia, debilitándose. Sentía la erección en su mano, y cuando observa que el mayor cierra los ojos dejándose llevar, Kaoru lleva la mano que aprisionaba la muñeca a la nuca de Hikaru. Acerca su rostro mas hacia él para profundizar su beso. Se separa lentamente, y nota que Hikaru comienza a gemir del placer. El menor choca su frente contra la de su gemelo y sonríe tranquilamente.

-¡No quierooo!- Exclama Hikaru sin dejarse ganar todavía.

Kaoru se separa de su rostro y se sorprende mucho. Y de pronto, el mayor se suelta aprovechando su sorpresa e intenta subirse a la cama que estaba a un metro de distancia.

-¡Ah no ¬¬! ¡Nos vas a escapar!- Kaoru lo abraza desde atrás, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo.

-¡Sueltame ò.ó!- Hikaru se arroja de un salto hacia la cama, y queda en parte sobre ella. Aun se mantenía arrodillado sobre el suelo, con ambos brazos sobre el colchón. Intenta subirse arrastrándose como un condenado, pero Kaoru hace fuerza para no dejarlo escapar y lo tironea para volver a bajarlo y estamparlo contra el suelo.

-¡Eres mio! ¡Gané la guerra! ¡Jajajajaja!-

-NO. NUNCA TE LO PERMITIRÉ ¡Ahh!- Hikaru es arrastrado por Kaoru, a pesar de que hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos para aferrarse a las sabanas con sus uñas.

-¡¿Por qué T.T?! ¡No debo ser el uke! ¡La naturaleza ya decidió quien debe serlo, Kaoru! ¡¿Por qué me haces sufrir de esta forma?!-

-¡Lo estas…!- Kaoru lo jala con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos para lograr su cometido.

-¡DISFRUTANDO!- Y finalmente lo logra, y lo arroja de espaldas contra el suelo.

-Muajajajaja XD.-

-¡No lo hagas T.T!- Hikaru se siente tan estúpido al rogarle misericordia a su hermano.

-Esa frase se me hace familiar ¬¬. ¿Cuántas veces te rogue que te detengas? ¿Ah? ¿AH? ¡Millones ò.ó! ¡Millones de veces! ¡Y jamás de detuviste! ¡Voy a seguir violándote!-

-Pe..pe..pero…-

Kaoru se le tira encima, y le sonríe de forma morbosa con muchas ganas de dar el siguiente paso, se acerca a su boca y justo dos segundos antes de que le encaje otro dulce beso…

-¡Pero a pesar de todos tus gritos TU lo querías hacer en el fondo!-

Y se detiene.

_"¿Cómo… sabe… que…?"_

-¡No es cierto O.o!- Kaoru se aleja con miedo, y se sonroja avergonzado. Se cubre el rostro con mucha pena, Hikaru no entiende esa reacción.

-¡No soy tan pervertido como tu! ¡Yo no… yo no quería hacerlo todas esas veces que te decía que pares!-

_"Ahora entiendo. Ese… es su punto débil. JAJAJA."_

-Mentiroso XD.- Hikaru lo señala riendo maliciosamente. Él se sonroja mucho mas, y le niega con la cabeza.

-¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Esto siendo 100% honesto!-

-Se cuando mientes, y ahora lo estas haciendo. Eso me da a pensar que siempre a pesar de que dices "DETENTE" como una niñita asustada, quieres que siga y siga :D.-

-¡NOO! ¡Nooo T.T! ¡No soy un psicópata sexual!- Kaoru se sostiene los oídos y cierra los ojos muy sonrojado intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar lo que decía Hikaru. Que era muy cierto, obviamente.

-Y ahora todo encaja. El regalo que me tenias preparado para esta noche era sexo, pero te dio vergüenza admitirlo en el Instituto, ¿No?- Al haber dado en el clavo, Kaoru se horroriza y siente una puñalada en su noble corazón.

_"Ahora es el momento."_ Hikaru sonríe con maldad pura, y aprovecha ese momento de trauma y debilidad. Se levanta, camina con tranquilidad hacia él y lo levanta del suelo tomándolo del brazo.

-Hikaru T.T. No es cierto. Yo pongo limites y no me descontrolo de una forma morbosa e incoherente como tu. Te lo estoy diciendo de verdad. Puede que hayas acertado con lo del regalo, pero…-

- See, see. Seguro.- Hikaru lo tumba contra la cama, y se le tira encima. Kaoru lo mira con suplica, con ojos llorosos.

-Kaoru.- Hikaru le desabrocha la camisa y se la quita, baja su cabeza y besa su pecho.

-¿Por qué no me crees?- Murmura el menor, ahogando un gemido, y cerrando los ojos.

Él le termina quitando toda la ropa de abajo, y le sonríe tiernamente al verlo.

-Es imposible que te crea. Porque se que amas hacer esto tanto como yo.- Antes de que Kaoru pueda responderle, Hikaru le tapa los labios con un tierno beso superficial. Al separarse, le vuelve a sonreír. El menor se sonroja nervioso y siente inseguridad.

-Happy Valentine's day XD.- Hikaru se arrodilla ante su hermano, lo abre de piernas y lo levanta un poco. Se acerca lo suficiente para comenzar a penetrarlo, y al estar listo, empieza con las embestidas.

-¡Gane…!- Hikaru empieza con suavidad porque sabia que siempre dolia.

-¡La…!- Al escucharlo, Kaoru deja caer lagrimas de sus ojos, y lanza un fuerte gemido.

-¡GUERRA!- El mayor sonríe, y comienza a jadear sin dejar de embestirlo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Eso… es tan…! ¡Ahh! Ahhhhh.. a.a..aahh… haa…- Ahoga gemidos completamente sonrojado, siendo invadido por mucho calor.

-¡Te amo!- Hikaru comienza a ser salvaje con las embestidas, y Kaoru hace un gesto de dolor notable. No tenia en mente quejarse por ahora.

-Ta..tambien yo…- Murmura tomando aire desesperado, le dirige la mirada a su gemelo y al sentirlo dentro… la felicidad se vuelve muy intensa a pesar de todo.

………………

-¿Quién decias que era el seme?- Le pregunta Hikaru con una sonrisa maliciosa a su hermano menor, que descansaba acostado a su lado de costado aun jadeando con dificultad, muy agotado.

-Eso… no es justo. Jugaste… sucio.- Murmura entre cortado, sin abrir los ojos.

-Te cansaste muy rápido.- Hikaru toma su rostro con su mano izquierda, y le sonríe.

Kaoru aun estaba sonrojado, abre los ojos lentamente, estos estaban mas brillantes que nunca. Entonces, se aferra a Hikaru en un abrazo, estrechando la cabeza contra su pecho. Ocultaba su rostro con algo de vergüenza.

-Callate. No es justo.- Murmura de mal humor. Hikaru sonríe satisfecho ante su victoria, ya que se había ganado el puesto del seme con honores. Sip, el mejor dia de San Valentin de su vida.


End file.
